Perfect
by ZaccEfronnLovee
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. The it couple at East High. Everything was going Perfect. It was always Perfect. Now every time someone is finally happy again. Something bad has to happen. How much more can they take before they break? NEW SUMMARY :
1. Always Together:D

**Chapter 1**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

It was currently 6:30 AM at my House. I was getting out of Bed to go take a Nice Hot Shower to wake me up. When I got out of the Shower. I Towel Dried my Hair. I wrapped my Towel Firmly around my Body and walked to my Bathroom Mirror. I Brushed My Teeth and Then Did My Makeup. I put some Eyeliner, Mascara, Some Pink Lip-Gloss, and Some Grey Eye shadow on. I then proceeded to walk out my Bathroom and Back to My room with my towel still around me. When I walked through the door I saw my Boyfriend of 3 Years sitting on my bed.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I said as I walked in my room and went to my Dresser to Change.

"What. I can't come and visit my Beautiful Girlfriend" Troy said as he walked towards me.

"Aww. Thanks Babe."I said. He walked over and kissed me.

"Now, get out so I can get ready for school." I said as I Pushed him towards the Door.

"What, it's not like I haven't seen you Naked before." He smirked at me.

"Troy!" I smacked his Chest Playfully and Giggled.

"Okay, but I'll be downstairs in the Kitchen waiting for you." He said as he chuckled.

"Okay, give me about 20 Min. to get dressed" I said as he walked away and I closed my Door.

I went to my walk-In-Closet. I got out my Dark Blue Skinny Jeans. A Red flowy Top. My Red Pumps. I then got my Silver and Black Bangles on and my Silver Necklace. When I finished getting Dress I got my Jeanne Beanie Black Purse. I looked in the Mirror one Last time my curly Hair dropping down my back. I then proceeded out of my Room and Towards the Kitchen. I went in the Kitchen Got My Ice Coffee.

"Good Morning" I said as I sat next to Troy.

"Good Morning Sweetie" My Mom and Dad Said.

"Brie, are you ready to go? You don't wanna be late for your first day of Senior Year." Troy Said.

"Yeah. Okay, bye Mom" I gave my mom a kiss on the Cheek.

"Bye Daddy" I gave him a Hug and a Kiss. As you can see I'm a Total Daddy's Girl.

"Come on Gabi." Troy said as I walked towards him and laced our Hands Together.

"Bye Guys" Troy said.

As we walked to Troy's Car. He opened my door. I got in and closed it.

**(No one's Prov)**

On the way to School.

"So, are you still going to be the Cheerleader captain again this year?" Troy Asked.

"Of course!" Gabi Said.

"Really. So, are you guys still going to practice when the team and I have practice for basketball?" Troy asked Amused.

"Yeahhh. Why?" Gabi asked slightly Confused.

"Ohh. No reason." Troy said while grinning.

"Baby." Gabi whined.

"Okay. Okay. Well, when us guys are practicing it's really Hot when you see your girlfriend dancing with tight T-shirt and Short shorts on" Troy said smiling while he's imaging it.

"Oh My God ,Troy. And I hope your talking about me being hot and being in the short shorts." Gabi joked.

"Only you, my dear." Troy said while taking his right hand and reaching over and taking her hand in his and kissing her hand lightly.

Gabi giggled right as they were pulling into a parking spot.

Troy got out of the car and walked to Gabi's door ad opened it for here. After hearing a Thank you from Gabi. They laced their hands together and walked in to the school.

You can say Troy and Gabi are the Golden Couple. Troy was the Most popular Guy their. First off he is the captain of the boy's varsity Basketball team and Second he is the Hottest Guy That ever stepped on their School.

Gabi is the Most popular Girl their as well. Straight-A student. Also one of the Kindest People their. Not only is she the Captain of the Girls cheerleading team along with her bestest friend ever Sharpay Evans. And here other friends Taylor McKessie, Allie Bing and Poppi Moore. But she was the Hottest Girl their.

Sharpay was dating Zeke, Troy's best Friend. Taylor was Dating Chad, Troy's other best friend. Allie ad Poppi aren't dating anyone and aren't as close as the other girls are.

As soon as Troy and Gabi enter the building everyone goes out of their way. Greeting them as they walk down to their lockers. After they go and get their books they walk to their homeroom which was the one and only Mrs. Darbus.

They go and see their all their friend's Minus Allie and Poppi. You must be thinking where Ryan, sharpay's brother is. Well, he and kelsie got accepted to a Major Drama High school its supposed to help you when you go to college.

Right as they entered they all said hi to them. While Troy and Gabi make their way to their friends that are seated at the back of the room.

"Their they are" Yells Chad.

Everyone turns to see what the commotion was.

Gabi just turns and Smiles at them then turns back to Chad.

"Chad, Really?" Gabi whispered yelled at him while Troy Chuckled at Her. She then Glares at Him.

"If you want to keep that up someone won't get lucky tonight." Gabi told them with a Smirk across her Face.

Troy's Face dropped and he stopped while Chad, Zeke said "Ooo" and the Girls just Giggled at Them.

"At least I can actually get Lucky." Troy said to Chad and Zeke with a Smirk. The Guys stopped and went wide eyed. Gabi just giggled along with the girls.

The Homeroom bell rung everybody just Groaned and went to their seats. (Troy sits in the way back in the Middle. Gabi sits on his right. Chad sits in front of troy. Sharpay sits in front of Gabi. Zeke sits next to Sharpay on her right. Taylor sits next to Chad on his left)

Darbus then walks in the classroom "Good Morning Class." Darbus says while walking to her chair to take a seat.

"You're here so it can't be a Good Morning." Chad whispered to Troy who then both chuckled.

"Is their something you would like to share with the class?" Darbus asked impatiently.

"Nope." Troy said.

"Well, actually. I was just saying you were here so it can't be a good morning." Chad said Stupidly.

"Dude!" Troy Said.

"Detention! Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton!" Darbus Said very loudly. All the Girls Gigged and the Rest of the class 'Oooed' .

"Great." Troy said sarcastically.

"I will see Both of You Here Tomorrow During Lunch."

Then Mrs. Darbus started talking about Drama Club and the Musicals and anything to do with drama acting and singing. As soon as the be rung the 6 Friends Made their way to their first Class. Shar and Gabi went together Chad and Troy and zeke all went to the same class. Taylor just went with her best friend Martha. Taylor only hangs out with Gabi and Shar just because of Chad. She really doesn't like them but she doesn't say anything to them and tries to be nice for Chad's sake. Same wit the Other Four they don't like Taylor at all. She is way to smart and witty and Fake. They all keep It bottled inside for Chad's sake.

As soon as the bell rung signaling the End of the school day.

Gabi was on her way to her locker when Someone come behind her and put her hands around her waste and picked to her up and put her over their shoulder.

"Babee! I know its you. Oh, and by the way you have a very Nice Butt." Gabi exclaimed.

"Oh. Thanks. Well anyway, we have to go to My house today. My parents want to see you again they seem to like you a lot." Troy said.

"Okay but can you put me down." Gabi said Quietly.

"Oh yeah, here." Troy said as he sat her down on her feet.

"So, What time?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, Um. Around 7, I'll pick you up."

"Okay. I will be ready by then. Can you still give me a ride home?" Gabi asked.

"Of course, baby. Lets go." Troy said.

In the Car.

" So, when is the Cheerleading Try outs Again?" Troy Asked.

"Tomorrow, Same time as your Basket Ball Try outs, Captain." Gabi Said.

"Oh. Here We are." Troy Said.

"I'll see You later at 7. Bye Wildcat. I Love You." Gabi said Smiling.

"Bye Cutie , I Love You too." Troy Said Grinning.

Then Gabi Closed her door and Went to get Ready for later. Troy waited till she was in the House to pull away. Now all they have to do is get Ready for another Dinner with Troy's Parents.


	2. I Love You 33

**Chapter 2**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

As I walked through my front door and shut it.

"I'm home." I shouted through the house.

As soon as I said that my mom and dad come rushing over to ask me how my first day of senior year was.

"Fine, cheerleader and basketball tryouts are tomorrow after school. So, Troy will probably drop me off." I told them as I walked through the hallway towards the kitchen to get some water.

"Okay." My mom told me happily.

"Oh, and Troy and his family invited me over for dinner."I said.

"Okay, hunny. Is he going to drop you off after?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. Not really sure. I'll call you. I'm just going to go and get ready." I said.

"Okay." They said in usion.

**(Troy's Prov)**

When I parked my car and went inside I went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Hey sweetie." My mom said sweetly.

"Hey mom." I said.

"What time is Gabriella coming?"

"Uhh. 7, I think." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get Dinner ready. Now, what do you want?" My mom asked.

" Spaghetti please." I said.

"Okay, now go change." She said sternly.

"But-" I started to say but was cut off by my mom saying

"Go." She said very sternly while pointing her finger towards the stair.

"Okay. I'm going, I'm going." I said quickly.

As I was walking up the stairs I heard her laughing at me amused.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

At exactly 6:50 I was done getting ready and just looking in the mirror at my blue-jean skinny jeans and my white flowy top and, brown wedges and some bangles. **(Picture in Profile) **My make-up was simple. A gray eye-shadow and some blush, a light pink lip gloss. I was just grabbing my black handbag slinging it over my shoulder and my iPhone when I heard a knock on the door.

I heard my mom greet troy and then my mom yelling up the stairs that troy was here.

"Coming." I yelled while I was making my way to the stairs and down them to be greeted by my loving boyfriend.

"Hey Brie." Troy said happily.

"Hey Hun." I replied going over to him and giving him a kiss and a big hug.

As I pulled away I turned and remembered that my mom and dad was still standing their grinning like crazy trying in to hold on a laugh as I blushed a deep pink color.

"Okay. Well, bye mom by daddy. I love you." I said as I was walking out the door. I then heard a reply of bye and love you too.

**In the Car**

"Hey baby?" I asked softly

"Mhhh?" Troy said looking over at me for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Never mind." I said quickly.

"Gabi. What is it?" He asked softly.

"Well. I was wondering we haven't had a weekend for just us two. So, why don't we go to our parents beach house in California this weekend."I said but as soon as I saw Troy's face I added.

"We don't have to I was just thinking and you know, I would love to-." I said very quickly but was cut off by troy saying:

"Baby. I would love to go. We'll ask my parents tonight and then you can as yours. Okay?" Troy said softly.

"Yeah. That sounds good" I said smiling.

"Okay, we're here." Troy said pulling into his driveway.

Troy got out of the car and opened my door then grabbed my hand and laced our hands together as we walked to the door. As we walked through the front door we say Miley Troy's 15 year old sister on the phone. We walked to the living room and sat down on the couch when Mr. Bolton came down with Mia a four-month old little girl. She looked exactly like Troy. She has blues eyes and a dirty blonde hair.

He saw Troy and Gabriella and stopped and walked over them and exchanged greetings.

"Troy, your mom needs my help in the kitchen. Can you hold Mia please?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I'll hold her." I said. He walked over to e and handed me Mia. After he said thank-you he went to the kitchen to help out. 10 minutes later they called for dinner. We all stood up and walked into the dinning room and took a seat. **(The seating chart goes like this: Mrs. And Mr. Bolton seat on either side of the table then Mia sits on right, Miley sits next to Mia and her dad is on her right then Troy on right, then you have Gabriella next to him with on her right.)**

As everyone was eating they talked about school and work and how my parents are. When everyone was done and just sitting their talking troy started to talk about this weekend.

"Hey mom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah? Mrs. Bolton asked.

"So. Gabi and I were thinking.. maybe we can go to the beach house this weekend and you know chill out. What do you think?" Troy asked.

"What did your mom and dad say, Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"We haven't asked them yet. Were going to later when we see them." I replied.

"Okay, you guys can go if Gabriella's parents are okay with it." said.

"Under one condition." Mr. Bolton told us.

"Yeah?" We said at the same time

"No playing around." Mr. Bolton said sternly.

"Dad." Troy whined while Gabi just blushed and giggled.

"No Troy."He said again.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Were going to go to my room." Troy said and walked toward Gabriella and helped her up and took her hand in his and left towards the stores to go to the basketball infested room.

"Troy?" I asked Hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He said softly noticing my change in voice.

"I love you." I said very happy.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Troy said happily while I just blushed a pinkish color.

"Whatcha you wanna do?" I asked.

"Movie?" Troy asked

"Sure baby."I said cutely that made him grin and get up and pick a movie after we both decided on '17 Again' because I love to gush oh so dearly about Zac Efron in any way I can. I mean can you blame me? Have you seen his Abs? Well, let me just tell you it is to die for if you know what I mean.

After the movie finished and I talked about all the times Zac looked cute. It was 9:00 and I did not feel like going home.

"Baby?" I asked cutely.

"Yeah sweetie?" He replied

"Can I stay the night?" I asked with a Cute little pout/

"Of course, baby. You don't even have to ask." Troy told me and got up and made his way to the Walk -in-Closet he had. He came back out with a red T-Shirt with 'Wildcat' on the front and 'Bolton 14' on the back and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Here, Go change." He said as he threw me the clothes and got up to change. After I took my shirt off and kicked off my pants I stood in my Black and Pink sexy bikini underwear, just as troy walked out of his closet in his boxers. Right now I'm to concentrated on my phone and texting my mom that I'm staying at Troy's House. I didn't notice Troy starring at me then all of a sudden I hear troy start talking.

If I knew this is what you were wearing underneath your clothes I would've told you to change a while ago I … I mean Damn!" I heard troy say while smirking.

I looked behind me and saw Troy standing their in a blue pair of boxers grinning widely while looking me up and down.

"Hey-"I was cut off when my phone started ringing my mom's ringtone.

'_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa-oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there, never going to leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me, too_

_'Cause I'm stay through it all so jump then fall oh oh-oh'_

I then picked my phone up and slid the finger down it to answer my iPhone.

Gabi/**Gabi's Mom(Veronica)**

'Hello?'

'**Hey sweetie. Your staying at Troy's?' **

'Yeah. Why?'

'**Just making sure. I will see you tomorrow. I love you.'**

'See you tomorrow. Love you, goodnight.'

After I hung up the phone I put it on Troy's nightstand by his bed. I turned around and saw troy starring at my leaning against his bathroom door smiling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said.

"Troy." I whined. The I noticed he was still looking me up and down. I looked down at myself and noticed I was just in underwear and a bra.

"Ohh. I should go put some clothes on." I said while blushing.

Troy was just standing their shaking his head at me. I picked the clothes he gave me off the bed put on the shirt and shorts and walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then put my hair in a messy bun while I walked out to find troy in bed under the covers waiting for me. I walked over to him and crawled on the bed and flopped down right on top of him.

"_Humpf. _Just get comfortable." He said jokingly.

"Ohh. Don't worry. I will." I said snuggling closer to him.

"I Love you." I said before falling asleep on top of him my hand on his chest along with my head and his arms on my back pulling as close as I can be.

"I love you, too." Troy said before he fell asleep.

**Next chapter will be out as soon as possible :)**

**I hope you like this one.**

**It's more of just a fill in. The next one will be more eventful.**

**I Promisee.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to PM Mee! **

**I love you guys. You're the best!**

**Mariahh! 33**


	3. Why'd You do it?

**Chapter 3**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

As I woke up, I looked around Troy's bedroom. My eyes landed on his clock that was on his night stand. Of course it was only 3:00 in the morning. Why was I awake? I have no clue. Troy is still sleeping peacefully. I tried to get up but I forgot Troy's arm was around me. I tried my hardest to untangle myself without waking Troy up. I then crawled out of bed. I walked to the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I got some water and sat down at the bar. When I finished I stood up and walked to the sink and put the empty cup in it. I turned around to come face to face with Mrs. Bolton.** (Christina)**

"Ahhh!" We both screamed in unison as loud as we can. After I saw who it was we both stopped breathing heavily. Then we both heard footsteps running down the stairs. We both turned and saw Mr. Bolton **(Jack)** standing there with a bat in his hand.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked us very concerned. Then we saw Troy walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. It looked like he was still sleeping.

"Yeah. Were fine. It just scared me." I said. Troy then came over to me I guess not noticing his parents were standing in front of me.

"Why'd you get up Baby?" He mumbled softy as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and his head lying on me kissing my shoulder.

"I woke and couldn't go back to sleep." I said. Then all of a sudden the kitchen light turned on blinding everyone on the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ma. Can Gabi sleep over?" Troy asked nervously.

"Got to sleep you two." Christina said laughing slightly shaking her head while going back up stairs. Followed by Jack.

"Come on baby. Let's go to bed." Troy said softly.

I just nodded my head and let Troy escort me up the stairs. Once we got there, he got in the bed and brought me over to him and put his arms around me.

"Good night baby." Troy said while placing a loving kiss to my forehead.

"Night babe." I said softly snuggling into him even more.

Troy and I then both fell in to a peaceful slumber for the night. I was hoping I won't wake up again, and thinking what made me wake up in the first place.

I woke up again but this time, the sun was shining in my eyes almost blinding me. I got up and saw that it was 6:45 in the Morning. I then noticed Troy was not in bed so I looked around then I saw the bathroom door open and a sexy looking troy. He was wearing towel around his waste and is hair was wet and covering his eyes.

"Morning baby." Troy cooed softly.

"Morning." I said.

"Are you going Shower?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I got up and walked to Troy kissed him softly one time before walking into his bathroom and closing the door.

"I love that woman." Troy whispered to himself sighing.

"I love you too baby!" I yelled from inside the bathroom. Troy looked around like '_she heard me'._

"Yes baby. I heard you." I yelled again.

"Whoa. I need to definitely stop talking to myself."Troy said to himself.

"Yeah, you do baby." I yelled again. Troy just shivered and shook his head.

**(Troy's Prov)**

I went over to my closet and walked in to get a pair of dark denim blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt and my wildcats' hoodie that has _'Bolton' _on the back with the number 14. I then got dressed and through on my black converse and then just shook the water out my hair before putting the towel in the hamper and sitting on my bed waiting for Brie.

Just as I sat down a 5' foot girl came walking out with a towel wrapped around her body her hair already dried and curly. She then walked into my closet to get some of her clothes, since she's here all the time she keeps a lot of her clothes in my closet and let me just tell you she has a lot. She come back out with a blue jean mini skirt, a white tank top and a black cover up vest. You know the ones where it looks like a jacket but no sleeves and no zipper and it's a light piece of item. When she put that on she then went to the shoes rack and got a pair of black wedges and out them on. She went back into the bathroom to put some make-up on and to make sure she looks good. She then comes out and goes to where her stuff is and gets her black big purse and her gym bag, because she has cheerleading tryouts for the freshman.

I then got up and got my school bag and my gym bag for basketball tryouts for the new kids.

Gabi then came over and placed her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately before grabbing my hand and leading me out my room to the kitchen to be greeted by my parents.

"Good morning Gabriella, Troy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Good morning Mama." I said and kissed her cheek and nodded at his dad.

"Good morning Mrs. Bolton." Gabi said.

Then we went over to fridge got some milk and some cereal and ate that. Then we told my parents bye and walked out to my car and drove to school where we got out and met up with our friends **(Sharpay, Zeke, Chad) **

**(Gabi's Prov)**

We met of with our friends before the bell rings and were just taking.

"So, Chad. How are you and Taylor?" Troy asked Chad.

"Not so good. Dude she's so bossy." Chad said.

"Aww. Sorry Du-"Troy was cut off by Taylor coming over with a new girl.

"Hey Chad. Guys, this is Kim. She's new." Taylor said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kim asked Troy.

"Troy." Troy said.

"That's a cute name." Kim said flirting with Troy.

"Uhh. Thanks." Troy said.

Kim just stood there eyeing troy up and down. I was just about to knock her out. She is making me so mad. Then everyone just stood there for about 5 minute everyone was just silent. There were all looking between Kim, Troy, and I. All of a sudden Taylor said she had to go and drug Kim with her.

"She seems cool." Chad said. Troy and Zeke nodding in agreement.

"I hate her." I said harshly, but I didn't care she was flirting with Troy, and it looked like he was flirting back. Troy looked at me with wide eyes. Usually, I'm the nice one this is friends with everyone but that was over the top.

"What a whore." Sharpay muttered.

"What?" All of the boys asked shocked.

"And you!" I turned to Troy and pointed my finger at him.

"She was flirting with you, and you flirted back." I muttered sounding hurt.

"Baby." Troy said.

"I was not flirting with her!" Troy said and was trying to argue with me.

"Yes you were!" I said shaking my head at him. I then turned around and started walking away with Sharpay following me trying her best to comfort as the tears rolled down my face.

"BABY! I'M SORRY!" Troy yelled to me. At this point every student that was outside stopped and watched East highs golden couple fight.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF TROY!"I yelled turning back at him and shaking my head at him, then turned around and continued walking with Sharpay.

**(Troy's Prov)**

"Dude." Chad and Zeke said.

"I wasn't flirting with her." I said to them

"Sorry Troy, but you were kind of flirting with her." Zeke said.

"Was I?" I muttered to more of myself then to them.

They both nodded their heads at me and I walked away to go think how to talk to Gabi. She seemed pretty pissed at me. I didn't think I was flirting. I really didn't mean to. I mean come on. That's how I asked Gabi out. I flirted with her. I think it's just a gift and I don't even realize what I was doing. Ugh. I'm so stupid. I walked to my locker and started banging my head on it till I felt something on my forehead and just stayed their I picked my head up to see Chad's hand in my way.

"What Chad!" I hissed at him.

"Dude, you have to fix this." Chad told me.

"Really Chad." I said sarcastically.

"Yes really Troy." Chad said thinking I was being serious.

"Dude. I know." I said to him and opened my locker to grab my books for the first half of my day. I then started thinking hot to make it up to her. The bell rung and Chad I walked to our homeroom which is Mrs. Darbus. I went in the classroom right before the late bell had rung and noticed that everyone was in their sits. I saw Gabi and it looked like she was still crying. Sharpay ran to her sit quickly after sending me a glare and mouthing to me _'You need to fix this'_. I mouthed back _'I know, I know.' _I took one look at her and she put her head down so I couldn't see her face. Now I feel like a total jerk. My girlfriend is sitting their crying and I'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna talk to me. I need to think of something, and fast.

"Good morning students." said.

"Hey" Some o the kids replied. Not me, I was to busy trying to think of something to do. I know one thing though I need to talk to Sharpay.

Mrs. Darbus talked about the musicals that we are doing and where to audition for them during free period. I'm not really sure I wasn't really listening. Right as the bell rung, Gabi ran out the door so I couldn't talk to her so instead I walked over to Sharpay to ask her about it.

"Hey Sharpay. Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied standing up and walking with me out the door.

"Can you help me? I'm pretty sure she won't want to talk to me. What should I do?" I asked her pleading with my eyes she can help.

"Troy. Just try to talk to her first. Why don't you go to your dad ask him to call her out of class then you can talk to her. Okay?" Sharpay told me.

"That's perfect. I so owe you." I told her thanking her.

"I'll talk to you later." She said and walked away I went to go see my dad.

"Hey." I said as I walked into his office.

"Hey, son. What are you doing out of class. You're going to be late." He said while reviewing some things for basketball.

"Well- I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. I was cut off by my dad.

"Uh oh. What did you do?" He asked me, afraid of my answer.

"I Kind of, well. I need a favor." I said. Mr. Bolton just nodded his head for me to continue.

"Well. This morning Gabi, Zeke, Chad, Sharpay and I were talking and, Umm. Taylor came over and she brought this new girl over to us. Her name was Kim. She was asking me my name. I was being nice and told her. Then she said that's a cute name. I was like, Uhh thanks. We were all just standing their in silence for about 5 minutes. Taylor says she has to go and pulls Kim with her. Once she leaves Chad was like she's nice. Gabi says she hates her. Bottom line, Gabi says we were flirting with each other. I tried to say sorry and she told me to fuck myself."

"Ohh. This seems bad." Mr. Bolton said shaking his head.

"In homeroom she was crying. Right at the bell rung she ran out. She won't talk to me so do you think you can call her out of 1 period so I can talk to her." I said pleadingly.

"Yeah. I will see what I can do." He said.

"Thank You." I said I went and sat down in one if the chairs in my dad's office.

Mr. Bolton went over to his phone and pressed some buttons to call Mr. Matthews math class.

"Hello. (Beat) Yeah, I'm good. Thank you. (Beat) Well, actually can you tell Gabriella Montez to report to my office as soon as possible? It's urgent. (Beat) Thanks. (Beat) you too." Mr. Bolton then hung of the phone and sat down.

"Thank-"I was just about to say thank you but was cut off by someone running in.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

Right as the bell rung I ran out of the classroom to avoid any talking with Troy. Right as I got to my 1st period I realized something very important. Troy is the biggest flirt, of course that is no excuse for what he did but still. That was the same way his asked me out. It was freshmen year. Actually he did it on the first day of school. That was the best day of my life.

_(Flash Back) _

_I was just going to my locker when I boy with the prettiest eyes came up to me and started talking._

"_Hey, what's your name?" He asked me._

"_Gabriella Montez." I said shyly._

"_I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." He told me and held out his hand. I shook it._

"_So, how old is this pretty girl?" He asked me._

"_15. You?" I said while blushing trying to hide it. _

"_15. By the way you look really cute when you blush." He told me._

"_Thanks." I said softly._

"_So, I'll come to your house to get you at 7:00. We'll go see a movie." He said to me. _

_I was so shocked that I just stood there looking at him. He was so hot and his just said we will go see a movie. I just stood there shaking my head like a retard._

"_I'll see you later." He said. He winked at me and walked away._

_(End of Flash Back) _

Then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." Mr. Mathews said.

"Morning." Some of the students replied with.

The teacher just started to explain some equations when his school phone rung.

"Excuse me."He said. He walked to it and picked it up.

"Hello. (Beat) How you are? (Beat) can I help you with something? (Beat) Okay. I'll tell her. (Beat) You're welcome. Have a good day. (Beat). The teacher then hung of the phone. He got out of his seat and walked to my desk and told me something.

"Mr. Bolton needs you at his office. He said it's urgent. You can go." Je told me. As soon as he said I can go I got up out of my seat and ran to my boyfriend's father's office. Why would he want to see me? It must be important. I ran all the way to his office and opened the door and ran in. As soon as I was there I shut the door and caught my breathe. I saw troy in the corner of my eye. So this is what it's about. Troy.

"Oh it's you." I growled at him and turned around to walk out the door when troy held me back. I then saw Mr. Bolton leave his office and close the door.

"Baby. Please talk to me." He pleaded with his eyes, after we stood in silence for 5 minutes.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him in a soft whisper as the tears began to fall down my face again.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what I was thinking. It just happened and I'm sorry." He told me quickly.

We both just stood there. I mean he was flirting with a girl right in front of me. That hurt bad. It was just silent for about 10 minutes. The other one hoping for them to talk, no one did. I was just standing there with tears coming down my face. Troy was sitting in the edge of the seat with his head in his hands. I looked like he was crying. No one knew what to say. Their was really nothing to say.


	4. I Dare You!

**Chapter 4**

**(Troy's Prov)**

After no one said anything for about 10 min. she was right. Why did I do that? There is absolutely no reason for that. No excuse at all. I picked my head up at of my hands and saw her wiping her tears that were falling down her face. She took one hard look at me. She shook her head and just walked at the door. When she did that I noticed I messed up big time. That's when I saw that I had tears falling down my face. I had no idea what to do. I tried to talk to her and instead of us talking we just stood there. I should've just said something. Why didn't I say anything? What's wrong with me? I'm such an idiot.

That's when my dad came in. By the look on his face it looks like he had a clue of what happened.

"What happened?" He asked me softly trying to not push me any further.

"She came in she asked why'd I do it. I said sorry. No one else said anything for about 10 minutes. She started crying; she looked at me, shook her head and left. Nothing else happened. I should've stopped her. What am I going to do? Tell me what to do, Atleast tell me what to say." I said as I started crying.

"You know what to do. You did this. You fix this. You should get to class and think about it." Mr. Bolton told me. I nodded in understatement and got up and left. Now it was 2nd period and Gabriella and I have the same class. How fun is that going to be. Right as I got to Mrs. Alicott Adv. History I walked in and saw Gabriella crying still with her head down. This is the biggest fight we have ever had in the 3 years that we have been together. It was different from all the other ones to because I have no idea how to fix it this time.

I sat down in my seat on the back of the room. She told us about a project we have to do with a partner. Usually I pick Gabriella but today that didn't seem like the best choice so Chad and I were partners and so were Gabriella and Sharpay. I looked in front of me to see Sharpay asking her what happened and asking her if their anything she can do. Chad came and sat down next to me. I could tell he knew that I was crying. He gave me a sympathetic smile. I just nodded my head. The rest of the class I just sat there while everyone else was working. As the bell rung Chad and I went to the Gym for practice. It was now only 3rd period. The whole time during practice I missed all the shots. I got so frustrated that I just threw the ball at the wall and left. I can't do this. I'm not okay. I need to fix this and fast. Chad then came after me. I went out of the building and sat right in the front of the school.

"Are you okay, dude?" Chad asked me.

"No. I'm not okay at all." I said.

"Dude you know if I could I would help, but I have no idea how." Chad told me.

"I know. It's okay I need to figure this out myself." I said.

"Okay. I'm just going to go back in there. I'll give you 15 minutes and if you're not back in there, I'm going to come and get you." Chad told me sternly.

"Okay." I said nodding my head at him.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

After I left my 2nd period I ran as fast as I can to get away from Troy. I know avoiding this is not going to help. I'm just not ready to really talk about yet. I want to wait to Atleast I stop crying because I've doing that all morning. I went to my 3rd period to which is Fashion Design. I have it with Sharpay. I'm going to try and forget what happened with Troy for right now so I can finish our project with Sharpay that's due tomorrow. I went into the classroom and sat down. Sharpay came in right after me and followed me to the table and sat down right next to me. We have been working on our project for about 30 minutes when I had to go to the bathroom. I went up to Mrs. lensey and asked and she said yes, I told Sharpay where I was going and left the room. On the way back from the bathroom I saw Chad come in from outside.

"Hey Chad." I said sweetly. I know he could tell I've been crying.

"Hey Gabs. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Honestly?" I asked him.

"Honestly." He repeated.

"I feel like crap. Why were you outside?" I asked confused.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, during practice Troy kept missing shots, he got mad threw the ball and stormed outside. I think he's crying. I went to go see if he's okay." Chad told

"He was crying?" I asked in a soft whisper. More tears threatening to escape.

"Yeah, he was crying." He told me.

"I've got to go." I said and ran off crying.

I ignored my name being called and just ran. I ran until I was outside. I saw Troy sitting there. His head was in his hands. I felt bad now for walking out on him. One thing that got me was Troy was crying. Troy never ever cries, especially in front of people. I took deep breathe and I ran over to where he was. I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him and started crying even more feeling so guilty about over-reacting.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. He pulled me around and sat me in his lap.

"No baby. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been flirting with her, even though I didn't realize It, It's no excuse." He said to me.

"It's okay. I'm on my time of the month and you know how I am. I just over-reacted. I have to get used to you being the biggest flirt ever. That's how you asked me out." I told him

"I remember. I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry." He told.

"I love you Wildcat." I said to him softly.

"I love you too, baby." He replied to me lovingly.

"Oh babe?" I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Don't forget you have Detention during lunch." I reminded him.

"Ugh. Stupid Chad and his stupid mouth." He muttered cutely which made me giggle.

The rest of the day their were no more tears. Just us being as lovely and cuddly as usual. After the lunch detention troy had we just went to our classes. It was the end of the day and I was walking to my locker to get my gym bag for cheerleading practice and try outs. When I got to my locker I saw Kim and her back against my locker. I guess she was waiting for me.

"Can I help you? " I said nicely. I don't want any drama.

"Yes. You know Troy, Right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked confused.

"Do you think you can ask him out for me?" She said.

"What?" I choked out. Is she serious? Did she like not see me holding hands with him?

"Yeah. I can totally tell he likes me. He was flirting with me this morning." She told me.

"I'm sorry. He's taken."I said nicely.

"By who?" She asked.

"Me!" I exclaimed.

"You?"She spat at me.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"You just don't seem like Troy's type." She said in a duh tone."

"Uh huh, and what exactly is Troy's type? Tell me, enlighten me." I asked amused.

"Easy. Me!" She exclaimed. I laughed loudly.

"Real funny, but no. Sorry Hun." I said amused.

"Watch. He'll dump you and come to me. You know I'm better" She said to me with an attitude.

"Why don't you find a guy who isn't already taken?" I asked. By now I was hoping troy would come by.

"Why are you scared I'll take him away from you." She said acting innocent.

"Your such a Bitch!" I spat out at her.

"Atleast I'm not a skank." She told me.

"Your right. You're a whore."I said while she gasped and got in my face.

"Back down bitch. I will own you." She told me. I could tell she is all talk and no walk.

"Go right ahead. I dare you." I dared her.

She came closer and pulled my hair and I slapped her.

"Oh it's on." She yelled.

By this time we have like 300 hundred people their watching. I dropped my stuff on the ground and took of my shoes. She took at her earrings. When she was done she ran over to me and tackled me to the floor and we started rolling around, pulling each others hair for about 10 minutes now. All the kids are yelling '_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT' _over and over again. Then out of no where I hear someone yell.

"Oh Shit." Troy yelled. I am so dead. He's going to be pissed.

**(Troy's Prov)**

After Gabi and I made up, the rest of the day was easy and nice. Oh yeah. Except for the detention I had during lunch. That's all Chad's fault by the way. Anyway, right now I'm walking to my locker with Chad to get our gym bags for basketball practice.

"So you guys are okay, right?" He checked.

"Yes, were good. She came right after you left and said she was sorry very over reacting and I'm just a flirty person, and blah blah blah. Nothing big. "I told him.

"Okay, Good." He replied.

We were walking around the corner when we heard people chanting '_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT' _over and over again. We then saw a crowd and it looked like some girls or something.

"Dude, come on. Let's watch" Chad yelled over the chants.

"Okay." I said as we walked closer. I got a good eye on who it was, it looked like Kim and some girl. As Chad and I made our way even closer. I then noticed that it isn't some girl and that it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella." I whispered.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed and we both went wide eyed and starting getting closer.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

Right as I heard troy yell that I knew I was dead. Troy kept calling my name and telling me to stop. I didn't. The next thing I knew someone's arms snaked around me and pulled me off the ground and pulling me back. I knew it was Troy. Chad did the same thing to Kim.

"Bitch!" Kim snarled while struggling to get out of Chad's arms.

"Slut!" I spat out while also struggling on Troy's arm to let me go.

"Stop." Troy said sternly in my ear. I had to do it. I didn't want troy even more mad then he was.

Once Troy knew I was good and wasn't going to lash out he let me go. Chad did the same for Kim.

"Scared?" Kim asked me and I once again lunged at her to be pulled back by Troy.

"Seriously stop." He said even more sternly then the first time. I stopped and Chad helped Kim with her stuff and walked her out the doors of east high. Troy helped me pick my stuff up.

"What the hell was that about?" Troy asked kind of mad.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Okay. You get into a fight but nothing happened, right." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I have to go. I have cheerleading practice." I said and ran off.

I ran to the gym where I saw Sharpay and the rest of the girls sitting and waiting.  
"Where were you Gabs? "Sharpay asked.

"I teacher wanted me." I lied to them the rest seem to accept it, but Sharpay didn't and she gave me a look like your lying. I mouthed to her _'I will tell you later' _she nodded her head in return.

"Okay girls that are trying out we are going to go change in are gym clothes and be right back. You stay right here and warm up." I said and the rest o the team left into the locker room.

When we came back out the eight other girls that are on the team with us, sat on the bleachers why Shar and I sat at the table with the Girls sheets that the filled out.

"Okay. This is how were going to do this. I call your name you come up and give me a routine you made up then you wait till the nest round and we'll go on from their. Okay, any questions?" I asked. No one raised their hand.

"Nope. Okay, let's get this started. Fist up is Brooke Johnson."

She came up and did her routine. I have to say she was pretty good. Some more girls came up.

After about two hours we finished try outs and will have the news printed next week. We all went to the locker room to change and shower.

**(Troy's Prov)**

She just walked away from me. After she get's into a fight, I stop her, ask her why, she just snapped and walk away. Ughh. I groaned and shook my head. I went to my locker got m gym bag and went to the gym to see the whole team waiting.

"Whoa dude. You're late." Zeke said. Just then Chad ran in.

"Sorry. Chad and I had some business to take care of." I said.

"Okay guys suit up." I said and we all went into the locker room and got changed and went back out their to let the 20 guys their tryout for the 2 spots on the team.

After about 2 hours of practice, and trying out we all finished and we all went to the showers and change into are regular clothes. I then went to the cheerleading gym and saw gabs just coming out the locker room.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry about the fight earlier. She just made me mad." I told me.

"It's okay. What were you guys fighting about anyway?" Troy asked me curiously."

"Oh. Um. You." I mumbled.

"What! Why?"He asked now even more confused.

"Well. She said she liked you and why are you dating me and just being bitchy. So, I called her a bitch, and she was like Atleast I'm not a skank and I was like your right you're a whore. Then she was like back down bitch. I will own you, and I was like I dare you too and then things just got out of hand from their." I told troy. He just started laughing.

"It's not funny." I pouted. Troy then stopped.

"I know baby. It's just that I would never picture you getting into a physical fight with some slut." Troy said.

"I know. I never thought I would to." I murmured. Troy then bent down and kissed me.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Try said then took my hand and led me to his car.


	5. I'm so Sorry!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(Gabi's Prov)**_

_Finally the first week of school is over. That means it's been exactly 4 day's since I got into a fight with that bitch. Anyway, I got in trouble by my parents because of that. It's Friday night and Troy is supposed to come over, but not really sure. I'm going to text him._

_Gabi/__**Troy **__Text conversation. 4:00_

'_Hey wildcat.'_

'_**Hey baby'**_

'_U comin over later?'_

'**If u want me 2'**

'_Of Course Baby. I miss u 33'_

'**k. I'll come over at 6. That ok Baby? I miss u too 33'**

'_That's fine. I Love You. See ya later.'_

'**K Baby. I Love You too. See u.'**

After that I went to take a shower to get ready for Troy to come over. When I got out I towel dried my hair. I then wrapped the towel around me. I put on some eyeliner and silver eye shadow and some mascara and some pink lip gloss. I then put on my light pair of skinny jeans with a pink Hollister shirt and my black flats. I then finished and sat on my bed and turned on the TV. I put on this show called 'Weeds'. It's my favorite show ever. It's about drug dealers. It's awesome. I then looked at my clock on my phone and noticed that it was 3:45. I then just went downstairs and to the living room where I saw my mom and dad sitting their talking quietly and right after they saw me they stopped talking and went quiet.

"Hey." I said unsurely.

"Hi." They replied a little to quickly.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked

"Fine." They both replied. That's when the doorbell rung.

"I'm going to go and get that." I said walking towards the door. I opened the door to come face to face with Kim.

"What do you want?" I said rudely

"I'm here to apologize." She said sweetly.

"What?" I asked. I though I misunderstood her.

"I said I was sorry for saying those things about you. I realized that if you guys are happy that I shouldn't mess with it, and you guys seem really happy together." She said nicely.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry too. I actually never fight, that was my first one." I told her.

"Really?" She asked I nodded my head.

"Well, maybe we can be friends and I know this super hot single friend. If you might be interested I him." I said and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's my number. Text me." She told me. She laughed then handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay. I'll call you with the details about him. I want you to meet him." I told her. She then giggled and shook her head playfully said her goodbyes and left.

"Wow." I said as I stood their with the door open daydreaming about what just happened. Here I was getting into a fight with her and now I'm like her neighbor and friend.

"Talking to yourself again Montez." I was pulled out of my thoughts by my oh so loving boyfriend Troy standing there smirking at me.

"Whatever Bolton." I said and then took his arm and pulled him to me and kissed him roughly.

"Come on baby." Troy said and pulled me gently into the house and shut the door. We then walked up stairs and went straight to my room. Troy opened my door and went right towards my bed and laid down on it and closed his eyes.

"Sleepy baby." I cooed at him.

"Yeah. Dad made practice extra hard today." He said.

"Aw. Baby go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a bit." I told him.

"Only if you sleep with me." He said and opened his arms out for me to lay down.

"Okay, but just for an hour." I told him.

"An hour." He repeated and nodded his head at me before falling into a peaceful slumber.

About 2 ½ hours later I stirred and woke up to see Troy still sleeping on his back with me on my stomach laying my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:30. I tried to get up while trying not to wake him up. I then stood up and walked towards the bathroom to pee. I walked back into my room to see Troy still sleeping. He must be really tired I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen and noticed my parents weren't here. I saw a note o the kitchen counter.

_Gabi,_

_Your father and I are on a business trip. We will be back either Sunday night or Monday morning._

_Love you, Mom._

My parents are both real estate people. They travel every time some one wants to see a house.

Which is a lot. That's when I remembered that Troy and I were supposed to go to California at our parents beach house for the weekend. Well, since me and troy had that fight we must of forget, I have talk to him about it I already asked my parents and they said yes as long Troy and I don't do "IT", but we usually do it anyway. It was now 7:00 I went to my room to see Troy still sleeping.

"Baby." I whispered in his ear as I laid down on him. I moved his hair from his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Come on baby. You got to eat." I said softly shaking him a little. He then stirred and opened one of his eyes and then opened both. He smiled at me.

"Hey baby. You sleep good?" I asked him. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"You feeling okay?" I asked him. He was looking kind of pale.

"Yeah." He answered softly. I nodded my head saying 'okay'.

"You hungry?" I asked. He nodded his head 'yeah'. I got off of him and took his hand and led him down stairs towards the kitchen. He sat at the table and put his head down. I was starting to get very worried. He usually never sleeps this long even when he has basket ball practice.

Mac 'n' cheese okay?" he nodded his head 'yes'. I heated up some left over mac'n'chesse and gave it to him same with myself. I sat down right next to him and started eating. He was just picking at it.

"Remember how we were supposed to go to Cali this weekend?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he turned to me.

"I forgot. I'm so sorry." He said frantically. 

"Baby. Chill. I forgot to. Anyway the 'rents are out of town so we can just stay here by ourselves. Just you and me together. We can go to Cali some other time." I told him. He smiled.

"I'd like that." He said. We both finished eating, More like me finishing eating while Troy just played with it. I washed the dishes while Troy dried. He kept yawning. 

"Baby. Are you tired?" I asked rubbing his back in circles. 

"Yeah. A little." He replied yawning again. By this time it was 9:00 pm. 

"Go to bed baby". I told him. He nodded his head as saying 'okay'. I watched him walk up the stairs a little slow but he did say he was tired. I went into the living room and turned on the TV when my phone started ringing.

'_A drop I the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end op together.'_

I looked at my phone and say that Sharpay was calling me.

Me/**Sharpay Phone conversation.**

"Hello."

"**Hey Gabi."**

"Hey Shar. what's up?"

"**Nothing much. Just chilling. What about you?**

"Watching TV. Troy's sleeping."

"**All boys are the same aren't they?"**

"I think he's sick. Right as he came over we took at nap and now he's sleeping again." 

"**He might have a cold or something simple like that."**

"Yeah. that's probably it. I'm like really worried about him".

"**He'll be fine. Okay, well I'll let you go check on lover boy."**

"_Bye Shar."_

"**Bye."**

I got up and went upstairs and say Troy sleeping on his stomach with no shirt on with some basket ball shorts on. I changed into some pj's and crawled into bed with him and snuggled up into his side. I then noticed his hand come around my waist and he pulled me closer then before in his sleep. I then fell into of peaceful slumber.

I rolled over and saw Troy still sleeping. I got up after untangling my self and went to the bathroom. I came back into my room and went over towards Troy and kissed his Forehead. I then noticed how warm he was. It felt like he had a fever. I went downstairs to get a thermometer out of the kitchen. I went back into my room and shook Troy a little.

"Baby. Please get up." I said softly He rolled over and opened his eyes and tried to smile.

"Baby. Let me take your temperature." I told him and opened his mouth and I put the thermometer in his mouth he closed it. After about 2 minutes of me rubbing his tummy the thermometer was done.

'_Beep, beep, beep'._ I took it out of his hand and read it. 

"Baby it's 101.2 degrees. I think you should take some medicine and stay in bed. If I goes up then you will go to the doctor. Okay?" I said to him.

"Baby. I'm fine." He told me while his voice cracked. He cleared his throat.

'Fine? Do you honestly feel fine?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no'. I walked out the room after I told him I'll be right back. I went towards the kitchen and got some Tylenol and a glass of water. I went back upstairs and handed it to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs. Call me if you need anything." I told him and waited for him to say 'okay' then I left.

When I went downstairs I picked up my cell phone and called my boyfriends mother.

Gabi/**Troy's Mom Phone conversation.**

"**Hello."**

"Hey, it's Gabi."

'**Hey Gabi. How are you?"**

I'm good. Actually your sons not. He has a fever and has been sleeping all day."

"**Aww. My poor baby. Is he okay?" **

"Yea. I just I would call because I would be worried if he was sick too. I just wanted to let you know."

"**Okay. Thank you. Call me if you or Troy needs anything, okay?"**

"Okay."

"**Bye."**"Bye"

After I got off the phone with his mom. I went into the kitchen to make some Soup for my baby.

I hate when he's sick. It makes me feel bad for him. When got some chicken noodle soup out I heated it up and put it on a tray with a water bottle and some orange juice. I went up to my room and placed the tray on my bedside table and sat at the end of the bed ribbing his back.

"Baby. Please get up." I said in a whisper and saw him stir a little. He opened his eyes.

"Here baby. You have to eat something hunny. It'll make you feel better." I told him after I heard him mumble an 'okay' he sat up and I put the tray on his lap. He started to eat a little and I just sat their and watched.

I got up and sat right next to him. "I called your mom and told her and she says she hope's you're okay." I told him. He nodded his head as saying 'okay'. When he finished I took the tray and told him to rest and I will be back later. I went towards the couch and saw the time. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon. I watched some TV. 'The Hills' actually. It's my favorite show these days.

I laid on the couch and just lounged around. Next thing I knew I wake up and it's 6:00 at night. Wow. Three hours I was sleeping. I need to go check on troy. I walked up the stairs and saw him sleeping. I wanted to see if his temperature went down so I went t the bed side table and grabbed it and went back over to Troy and shook him a little.

"Baby. Come on get up." I said softly and he stirred awake and opened his eyes.

"Hey baby. I have too see if your temperature went done or not." I told him. He opened his mouth I put the thermometer in and waited for it to stop. I felt his forehead and he felt better. 

When it 'Beeped' I took it out and read it. "98.0. You seem Normal baby." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of me." He said lovingly.

"Anytime Baby." I told him and kissed him fully on the lips.

**Here it is. Sorry I'm so late. I just have so much Homework all the time.**

**I hope you like it. It's more of a filler.**

**Mariahh! 33**


	6. Whipped:

**Chapter 6**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

I was sitting in class on a Monday morning. Troy spent the weekend at my house. He was sick n Friday and Saturday though. On Sunday we went out to eat at Chili's a grill place. It was delicious and now I'm in school listening to Mrs. Darbus talk about the musical coming up. Don't get me wrong the shows are always fabulous expectably with Sharpay in them, but right now I'm too tired to even care. My phone just vibrated. I wonder who it is?

**Hey Baby!**

**Troy xxxx**

Hey Troysie.

Brie xxxx

**Troysie eh? **

**Troy xxxx**

Of course baby.

Why you texting me?

Brie xxxx

**Umm.. I'm bored.**

**Troy xxxx**

Really Troy?

Really?

Brie xxxx

**Yes really Brie ;)**

**Troy xxxx**

Were in the same class Troy.

I like look over and guess what?

Your there ;)

Brie xxxx

**Ha-ha-ha. **

**Your hilarious!**

**Not(;**

**Troy xxxx**

I love you 33

Brie xxxx

**Love you too!**

**Troy xxxx**

After the most boring time in school it was finally cheerleading and basketball meeting.

Which means we have to sit and talk about who we thought would be a good idea and post it by tomorrow afternoon. I'm already exhausted as it is. I enter the gym and sit down on the bleachers and wait for Sharpay, Poppi, and Alli. Sharpay is co-captain and Poppi and Alli are just really, really good friends.

"Hey!" I look towards the gym doors to see Sharpay walking over to me.

"Hey girlie." I replied.

"Poppi texted me saying Alli and her can't make it. Something about failing a class and having to get tutored. So anyway here I am." She said quickly sitting down next to me.

"Okay. Well lets get started." I said and got the papers from the try outs.

" Here let me see." She said and I handed her the papers.

"Well. Brooke Johnson was great, so was Ashlee Parker." I told her.

"Yeah. They were the best. We have to fair." She told me.

"Yeah I know. So is this it?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Guess what?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked her. She told me 'hold on'. She grabbed her iPhone and brought up .

"What are you doing?" I asked her slightly confused.

"I went on you tube and found this video of our cheer from last year. Look how much we already grown and got better the last time." She clicked play and I watched out tumbling and routines. We were good but not the best we can be now. When it was done she clicked on related videos and a random video came up. All it said was East High. She clicked on it. It was the fight I had with Kim. We were rolling on the floor, and pulling each other hair and slapping and words flying out our mouths. I tried to get away. Sharpay got wide eyed and pulled me back with a shock expression on her face with her mouth hung wide open. It recorded all the way till Troy held me back and told me to stop.

"What the hell was that Gabi?" She practically yelled at me.

'Umm. I..I. I don't know" I told her innocently.

"You get into a fight and you don't tell me? When was this anyways?" She asked trying to get as many answers as possible.

"When me and Troy had that big fight. Well, after we made up I ran into Kim at my locker and she was just talking trash. She was like 'Back down bitch.' I dared her to do something. Next thing I knew we were slapping, pulling each others hair, and calling names. Then all of a sudden I hear some one yell 'Oh shit' which was Troy and he and Chad pulled us apart. Troy then got mad at me because I didn't say anything to him and just came to practice when we had tryouts." While I was telling her she kept gasping and her eyes going wide eyed while her mouth hung open.

"Oh-Em-Gee! No way. You guys got into a fight about Troy. Girl, that's awesome!" She said and gave me a high-5.

"Yeah, yeah. Well now were friends . She came over to my house Friday and apologized and we talked and she said ' if you guys are happy then I shouldn't mess with that, because you guys look really happy.' So you know, I told her about a single friend I have and we text occasionally." I told her about Friday.

"Oh. Well- wait! What single friend?" She asked me.

"Chad, because he told Troy on Thursday that they were going to break up with Taylor and Kim is a nice person just very stubborn like me. We get along now. You know I hate having to hate people." I told her. She just starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked her.

"You.. Hating.. To.. Hate.. People…., yeah… right." She said between her laughs.

"It's not funny." I told her and she stopped.

"Well, anyway I got to go. Zeke's coming over after basket ball practice. I have to meet him in the gym now. You want to come and wait for Troy?" She asked me. I nodded my head 'yes' and we walked to the basketball gym. We opened the door to see all Troy and Chad and Zeke with their shirt off.

"Looking sexy over there!" I yelled to Troy and he stopped and turned around and chuckled slightly while him and Zeke made their way over here.

"Hey baby." Troy greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey you." I said poking his rock hard abs.

"So how was the meeting thingy go?" he asked me. I Giggled at him

"You mean the cheerleading Try-out decision we had to make?" I asked him

"Yeah, yeah. That, so how was it?" He asked.

"Good. How was your's? You guys find a good person?" I asked him.

"Yeah. He was the best one at the try-outs. He's not as good as us. But we can whip him into shape." He told me.

'Are you guys done with practice?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Hold on." he said and kissed me and went back over to the guys with Zeke. They all went to the locker room to Shower and change.

"So." Sharpay said.

"So." I repeated.

"What you guys doing this weekend?" Shar asked me.

"Mhhhm. Not really sure. Why?" I asked her.

"Well. How about we go out. You know maybe hang out some where. What'd you think?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Let me just see what Troy has planed and I'll get back to you." I told her right as Troy, Chad, and Zeke came strolling over to us. All showered and cleaned.

"Okay. Love you. Call me later." Shar told me.

"Okay, I will. Bye Shar. Bye Zeke." I said as the begin to walk.

"Bye guys!" Troy and Chad called in unison.

As Zeke and Shar left the boys continued taking about basket ball.

"Hey Chad?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you single?" I asked him. He went wide eyed.

"Uhh..Ummm. Is..isn't… Troy like… Yo.. Your Boyfriend?" He stammered.

"Dude! She doesn't want to date you." Troy told him.

"Oh. _'Phew'. _Okay, good. I was going to say." Chad said.

"I know, what you mean." Troy replied and laughed. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Wait!" They both turned to me and stopped and stared at me.

"What's so wrong with me that you wouldn't want to date me?" I asked pouting slightly.

"No…..nothing. Nothings wrong with you. I would totally date-" Chad started but cut off.

"No he wouldn't date you, because your all mine." Troy said and pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waste in a possessive way which made me smile and giggle.

"Anyway. I was wondering if you want to go on a blind date with my friend?" I asked Chad and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"What friend?" He asked me with a cocked eyebrow.

"A single friend." I told him.

"What's her name?" He asked trying to get something out of me.

"Nu uh. You have to wait, It's a surprise. So. Are you in?" I asked him.

"When, and where?" He asked.

"This weekend. I will call you with the whereabouts, cause I'm not really sure myself." I told him.

"Okay. Well I got to go. I'll see you guys later. Bye." He said as he started to get his gym bag and leave.

"Bye Chad." Troy and I both called in unison. When Chad left with both started to walk to Troy's car.

"So. What single girl?" Troy asked me.

"I never said it was a girl. I said I had a single friend." I told Troy and he went wide eyed.

"What! He's going to kill you." Troy said seriously and I started to laugh.

"That's not funny, cause I love having your pretty little butt around." Troy said.

"Troy. Hunny. I was joking. Of course it's a girl." I told troy and he looked at me.

"Don't joke like that." He said and pouted cutely.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you." I said in a baby voice which I knew he couldn't resist.

"I love you too." He said and pulled me towards the passenger seat of the car and opened he door and helped me in. then shut the door, and went to the drivers side. We both then started to drive towards Troy's house to finish some homework.

When we stopped at his house he opened my door and led me to his front door. We went in and went to the kitchen to get some waters and to say hi to his parents.

"Hey kids." Mr. Bolton called out to us from the kitchen bar.

"Hi Troy, and Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton greeted us.

'Hey Mrs. And Mr. Bolton." I said and sat down at the bar.

"Hey mama. Hey dad." Troy said as he walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed us each a water.

"Hey. Where's Miley and Mia?" Troy asked.

"Oh. Miley went to the mall with her new 'Friend'." Mr. Bolton said and put air quotations around the word friend which made Troy and I laugh a little.

"Yeah, and Mia's in her room sleeping. So, anyway. How was school?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Good." I replied and Troy just shrugged his shoulders and was trying to eat the food Mrs. Bolton **(Christina) **was preparing, and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch. You have to wait. It will be ready in an hour." Christina told Troy.

"That's to long." He whined. I giggled.

"I'm sure you'll manage Troy." I said and Christina and Jack **(Mr. Bolton) **Just laughed at us.

"Okay. Let's go do our Homework." He said and took my hand.

"Wait. Do you mean I do my homework and you just copy." I said as we walked towards the kitchen and giggled.

"Shh." He said and I heard Christina, and Jack laughing in the distance. He took my hand and took me up the stairs towards his room and closed the door behind us.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to take a nap?" He asked me randomly.

"No. He we have homework that needs to be done Troy." I told him.

"Okay." He said and sighed. We both did our homework until we were called for dinner. After dinner we both went back to Troy's room and laid down on the bed, and watched a movie.

"Troy this is nasty." I said and his my face in Troy's chest.

"No it's not." He said. His eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why'd you pick Saw III?" I whined.

"Because this movie is awesome." Troy said.

"No it's graphic." I said.

"I know. It's great." He said. I shook my head playfully.

"Baby. It's scary." I said and he just nodded his head not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Want to do something else instead?" I asked him seductively.

"Yeah,yeah." He said not really listening.

"How about we just stay in bed for the night?" I asked him in a soft whisper.

"Uh huh." Troy said not paying any attention to me.

"You know what? I'm just going to go." I told him and got up and picked my stuff up.

"Bye baby." He said and went back to movie. I looked back at him. His back was leaning against the back bored. I went over to him and straddled his hips and took his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss and felt him kiss me back. I then pushed him down to he was laying down. When air was needed we both pulled back.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"You weren't listening to me. I had to do something." I told him and brought him back into a very passionate kiss.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet." Troy said.

Next thing I know is that were making love on hid bed both trying to show the other how much we really care for them.

It is now Friday morning. The past week has been very slow Finally it's the weekend and we can start making plans. Right now we were all standing outside of school in the front just talking.

"So. Which club should we go to?" I asked Sharpay, Poppi, Alli, and all the boys.

"Razzles." Troy, Chad, and Zeke said altogether.

"No!" Us girls replied.

"Why?" They all whined.

"All the Whores and sluts go there." I told them.

"Exactly." Troy and Chad said in unison. I turned to Troy and raised my eyebrow.

"Exactly why were not going to go." Troy said. I just shook my head playfully.

"So. Where else is their? Sharpay asked.

"'Club Topic'?" Chad asked.

"Isn't that a strip club?" I asked.

"Yep." Troy said. I sighed.

"Chad?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You do know this is where your going to hang out with your date, right?" I asked him.

"Oh." Chad said.

"Why don't we just go to 'The Arena'" I said.

"Umm. Yeah. We should just go there." Sharpay replied. Everyone agreed

It was now the last period of the day. We were all sitting in Mrs. Darbus. She's talking about how Drama has developed through the years. Very boring. So right bell rings we all leave the classroom and got to our lockers to put our belongings away and get anything we need over the weekend.

"Hey babes!" Sharpay greeted me at my locker.

"Hey girly." I replied.

"What you wearing tonight?" She asked me

"Um not sure." I told her.

"You know what that means?" She asked me.

"Shopping!" Troy, Chad and Zeke exclaimed in a girl high pitch voice while making their way over to us.

"Hey!" Sharpay and I said.

"Yeah. Stop mocking us!" Sharpay whined.

"Sorry baby." Zeke told Sharpay and they kissed.

"Whipped!" Troy and Chad taunted. I turned to Troy.

"Mhhhm." I said pouting. Troy saw me and came to over and hugged me and kiss me.

"Sorry baby. I love you." Troy said.

"It's okay baby. I love you too." I said to him. I heard Chad and Zeke chuckling.

"And you call me whipped; Dude." Zeke said.

"Dude. You have her wrapped around your finger." Chad said.

"Yep, and I plan her to stay there." Troy said and I giggled a little.

"So anyway. You want to go shopping now?" Sharpay asked me I shrugged and turned towards Troy.

"Go baby. Chad and Zeke were going to come over anyway. We probably just shoot some hoops." Troy told me

"Bye." I said as I went over to him to give him a kiss.

"Bye." Troy replied as Shar and I started walking.

**Here it is.**

**This one is really long.**

**Longer then I expected anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Mariahh(:**


	7. They Seem Distracting!

**Chapter 7**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

After shopping for two ½ hours we decided to stop some where and get a smoothie.

Kim**(Kim is played by Megan fox)** is also with us. We all decided to go shopping and pick out our clothes for the club. We all chose something that was sexy and hot but didn't make you look like a hooker. We all got clothes, some shoes and accessories.

"Girl. You got good taste." Sharpay told Kim.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think you and Gabi are the Queen's of fashion." Kim told us.

"Really? Are we really that good?" I asked her. I knew I was good at shopping just not that good.

"Girl, your not just good. Your hella good." She said. I started to giggle.

"Whatever. I really like your style." I told her.

"Yeah. I like yours. It's like girly but not slutty. Does that make sense?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I get it. So, should we just go to Sharpay's house or mine?" I asked then

"Yours." Sharpay and Kim chimed in together.

"Okay. Let's go girlies." I said as we started walking to my black Audi. We got in my car and made our way to my house to go get ready to go out. We were all going out to 'The Arena' to just relax and have some fun. Maybe drink a little, dance.

When we got to my house we went in and greeted my parents and then made our way up to my room to get ready for a great night.

"Okay. Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them while putting on my shoes.

"Yeah." They both replied in unison. We all looked in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a short strapless black dress with slits on each side with leopard print shoes. Shar was wearing a short purple dress with sleeves and a belt with white heels. Kim was wearing a Short red halter top with some black leggings and some red pumps. Then we walked down stairs to see my Mom.

"Hey." We all said to my mom.

"Hey girls. Where are you guys headed?" Mrs. Montez**(Maria) **asked us.

"Umm. Out." I replied and started to walk towards the door. My dad then came through it.

"Hey Gabi, Shar, Kim. Where are you lovely girls going?" Mr. Montez**(David)**asked.

"Out." My mom told him. My dad looked back at me.

"Gabi." He said sternly. Looking for some answers.

"Were just going to go to some clubs. Dance a little, just going to have fun-" I said and was cut off.

"Then were going to my house for a sleepover." Shar told them. I looked at her weirdly. I didn't know we were going to her house after.

"Okay. Please let's keep it pg." My dad said. I was going to reply but Shar did.

"No boys allowed. Just us girls." She told them.

"Okay. Very well. Have fun girls, and try not to get drunk. The hangovers kill you." Mrs. Montez told us. We nodded are heads and got in to my car to meet at the club entrance. I got out my iPhone to confirm where we were meeting the boys at and making sure their ready.

Gabi/**Troy's phone conversation.**

"**Hello." I heard and some guy's laughing along with Troy.**

"Troy?" I said.

"**Oh. Hey Baby." He said softly.**

"Where you guys at?" I asked them. I then heard a lot of people laughing.

"**Umm. No where." Troy replied then in the background I hear people saying 'Whipped' and I hear someone say 'Condoms'.**

"Who said condoms?" I asked him.

"**Guy's shut up." He told the guys. "Um. Chad and Zeke." He said to me.**

"Mhh hmm." I said. " Why the hell are you guy's talking about condoms? Really, where are you guys at?" I asked him and hear Sharpay and Kim start laughing really hard at the part of the conversation they can hear.

"**Chad drove us to 'Walgreens" so he could buy some condoms. Did you know they have glow in the dark one's? Isn't that cool." Troy told me.**

"Wow. So after the club us girls are going to Sharpay's to sleepover, You guys in?" I asked them. I heard him ask Chad and Zeke.

"**Yeah, were in." He said.**

"Okay. Oh, and Troy?" I said.

"**Yeah?" He replied.**

"Don't get the 'Glow in the dark one's' they seem like they'll be…distracting." I told him and heard him chuckle through the line.

"**Okay. How about the 'No Glove No Love' brand?" He asked me.**

"Sounds good." I told him giggly softly.

"**I love you." Troy said.**

"Love you too baby. We'll meet you at the entrance in about 15. Okay?" I said.

"**Yeah. Bye." He said and we both hung up.**

"What the hell were you guy's talking about?" Shar asked me.

"The guys are spending the night at your house too. Oh, and their bringing condoms. You don't have to have sex with Chad. I heard he's not that good anyway." I said to them. Sharpay gasped.

"I thought he was still a virgin." She exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, he told Troy everything about his first time and then Troy told me." I told them.

"Wow." Kim said.

"I haven't had sex in a while. Like 6 months" Kim told us.

"Two weeks" Sharpay told us. They both looked at me expected an answer.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"When was the last time you had sex?" They both asked me.

"Monday." I told them. Their mouths hung open surprised."Geeze. You guys are like bunnies." Kim said.

"Are we really?" I asked them.

"Well. Since is seems you guys can't go an hour with out touching each other." Shar said.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Oh look were here." I said pointing out the window and pulling into the parking lot trying to find a spot. After we found one we got out of the car and walked towards the entrance and saw the boy's waiting.

**(Troy's Prov)**

We got to 'The Arena' and just stood by the entrance to wait for Gabi, Shar, and Chad's date. I wonder who it is. I see them start to walk up. Gabi and Shar are talking, then I see a girl follow them. Damn it's Kim.

"Troy!" Chad called me out of my thoughts.

"Yeahh?" I replied unsurely.

"That's Kim right?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Like the Kim, Gabi fought?" He asked again.

"Yes Chad. That's her." I told him and watched the girls walk over.

"Hey Babe." Gabi greeted me with a hug and quick peck on the lips. I nodded my head letting her know I'm listening.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I grabbed her hand and walked a little ways towards the parking lot.

"What the hell is Kim doing her? 'Cause I don't really want to get into another fight with you about her and I don't want you fighting her either." I told her. She shook her head.

"We're friends." She told me. I looked at her disbelieving.

"Since when. After you punched her or before?" I asked her a little to harsh.

"Stop being such a dick and listen. Last Friday she came over apologized for everything. Were neighbors and she's Chad's date. Anything else you need to know?" She asked me.

"Their isn't going to be any fights out of no where, right? Don't get me wrong I love that your little ass has some balls and can kick ass, but. I don't want you getting hurt." I told her and watched her smile.

"No fights." She repeated."That's my baby." I said and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"We should get back. Chad needs to see his date and I want a drink." She told me. I grabbed her hand and laughed a little and we walked back over to Chad to see Zeke, Chad, and Shar standing around awkwardly.

"Chad, Zeke, and Troy this is Kim. Kim this is Chad, Zeke, and Troy." Gabi introduced them and they all shook their hands.

"Let's go dance!" Shar exclaimed happily and we all reached for our partners hand and walked towards the club entrance. They bouncer took a look at us and opened that little red rope and let us in. He always let us in. Surprisingly actually, considering that we are all 17 and underage. As soon as you walk in you see the dance floor where people are grinding with each other. Then there's the bar and some tables. We all walked towards the bar to order our drinks.

"What ya want baby?" I asked Gabi.

"Vodka Pineapple, please." Gabi told me.

"Okay." I replied to her and then I turn toward the bartender.

"Can I please have a Bud Lite and a Vodka Pineapple?" I asked the bartender. I then waited for him to make the drinks.

"Here you go sir." The bartender said and handed Gabi and I our drinks.

"Thanks." Gabi replied and I gave the bartender a $15 and walked away.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

Troy and I followed our friends to a table with our drinks.

"Hey babes?" Shar called me as we were all sitting down in the booth.

"Yeah Hun?" I replied.

"Let's dance." She said and we got out of the booth.

"You too Kim." I said and all three of us went to the dance floor and started to dance when 'Boots and Boys' come on.

"I love this song!" Kim exclaimed happily. "I know" and "Me too." Came Shar and My reply. After we danced for about thirty minutes we made our way back to our table to see all the guys laughing and talking while drinking beers.

"Hey guys." All of us greeted.

"Ladies." They greeted back and we all sat next to our partners and started talking.

"You having fun baby?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am." He replied.

After about two more hours have passed and it's safe to say everyone is passed drunk.

"Heyy Gabiiii!" Shar slurred.

"Yeahhh!" I slurred back.

"Are you ready to go?" She slurred while asking me.

"Sure. You should call you limo service. No of us can drive." I slurred while answering her back.

"Okay." Shar replied and got her phone out to call the limo service that works for the Evans family.

"Come on baby!" Troy slurred at me about ten minutes later to tell me that the limo is here.

"Okay." I said and we all piled in. About 15 minutes we pulled up to the Evans Mansion. We all got out and made our way to Shar's pool house in the back where we will be staying for the night. They all walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'm tired." Chad exclaimed. Closing his eyes as so did everyone else. Then everything went dark. We all fell asleep at 3:30 in the morning.

**I'm sooo sorry this one is very, very late.**

**I had so many essays and homework.**

**I just didn't have any time.**

**The next one will be longer :)**

**ThankkYouu!**

**Mariahh(:**


	8. In my Headd

**Chapter 8**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

I woke up to see everyone spread around on the floor. I was laying on Troy while his arms were around me. I looked and saw Kim laying on Chad's stomach. Shar and Zeke were laying right next to each other with hands intertwined. I was to tiered and hung-over to be up so I moved a little carefully so I didn't wake Troy up and fell back asleep.

I started to stir a little to see I was now on the couch and it looked like Shar and Kim were already up. I was laying on Troy. I got up carefully so I wouldn't disturb my killing hang-over, or Troy. This is why I hate drinking, I always have a headache in the morning. I heard people talking from the kitchen and walked towards it.

"Good morning babes!" Shar exclaimed very loudly. Kim just giggled along with Shar.

"Shar." I groaned; My head killing me.

"Hangover sweetie?" Shar asked me. I was wondering why she didn't have one because I'm pretty sure she the same amount to drink as me.

"Yes. Advil? How do you two not?" I asked them confused.

"Sorry, but were not lushes like you and the boys." Shar said while giving me some Advil and a glass of water, Kim giggled.

"I'm not a lush." I replied quickly.

"I Just like having fun." I added. Kim and Shar just giggled.

"Right. That's why you probably have a killer headache like the boys." She said pointing to the living room where the boys were sleeping. We all walked towards her kitchen counter and sat on it while they were sitting on the barstool.

We all heard groaning and figured the boy's woke up and felt the major headache they have. All of us girls starting giggling. My headache wasn't really their anymore. All the boy's had twice as much to drink as me.

"Oww." I hear someone say then a bunch of noise. Sounds like someone falling."Oww. Chad." I heard Troy say.

"What the hell!" Zeke hissed at him. Shar, Kim and I all ran into the living room to see Troy and Zeke on the ground with Chad on top of them. Chad must of fell on them.

"God Chad." Zeke said."Dude. You need to go back to the gym." Troy said and chuckled along with Zeke. They all stood up and started groaning. I started walking back into the kitchen with Shar and Kim following. I sat back down on the counter with Shar and Kim sitting back down on the barstools. Out of the corner of my eye I see Troy, Zeke, and Chad stumble in.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked Troy as he stood between my legs.

He shook his head "No." He told me and Put his head on my shoulder. " I have a giant elephant sitting on my head." He added. I tried not to laugh.

"Here you go." I said as I gave him some Advil and a glass of water. Kim and Shar did the same for Zeke, and Chad. He took it and downed the two Advil's I gave him and drank some water.

"Thank you." He mumbled into my neck.

It was about four hours later. I was sitting in my bed just listening to my iPod. All of a sudden my favorite song: In my Head by Jason Derulo come on and I started to sing along.

_Jason Derulo._

_Deluga Heights._

_J. J. J. J. J. R._

_Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._

_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._

_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._

_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go._

_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._

_When it comes down to it, its just a game._

_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._

_Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go._

_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._

_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._

_Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go._

_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._

_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming no._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._

_You'll be screaming more._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head, its going down._

_In my head._

I was dancing in my room till the song ended.

"Hey." I heard someone say from behind me. I jumped up and turned around.

"Oh my gosh, Troy. You scared me." I stated and saw him starting to walk towards me.

"Sorry. I was bored. So, I decided to give my beautiful girlfriend a visit." He told me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug and then sat on my bed.

"So you came all that way to give me a hug? What, no kiss?" I asked pouting slightly.

'Aww, baby. Of course you get a kiss. Come here." He replied and opened his arms. I walked over to him and sat on him. "Hmm. Very comfortable." I said and kissed him.

"Hey Ga-" I heard my mom say. Troy and pulled away I put my face in his neck embarrassed and Troy just chuckled at me.

"Mom." I groaned.

"Sorry hunny. I need to talk to you and Troy. It's 4 now. Were gonna go out to dinner at 6. So, be ready then." My mom said and left the room.

"Okay." I said confused.

"Talk about what?" Troy asked me.

"I have no idea." I replied.

It was now 6:00 and were waking into BJ's. A restaurant.

"How many?" A hostess asked us.

"4." My dad answered. She nodded her head and told us to follow her where she took us to a booth. I slid in and then Troy with my mom and dad on the other side.

"Here's your menus. Please take your time. Your waiter's Brooke. She'll be with in a moment." The hostess said and walked away smiling.

"I love you." Troy whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I love you too babe." I replied and pecked him on the lips. We then heard my dad clear his throat. My head shot up and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry." Troy said smiling.

"Hello. My name's Brooke. Can I start you off with anything?" She asked.

"Water please." My mom replied.

"A coke." My dad said.

"Water." I told her.

"And for you?" She asked Troy smiling Flirty.

"Umm. Just coke. Thanks." He replied. She wrote all down and told us she'll be back.

"So. How is school?" My dad asked Troy.

"Very good." He replied.

"That's good. Gabi. How is school and everything?" My mom asked.

"Umm. Good." I replied unsurely. Troy then took my hand and kissed it then intertwined our fingers.

"Here's your drinks" Brooke said looking directly at Troy. She placed them down.

"What can I get you guys to eat?" Brooke asked.

"Chicken salad." My mom and I said at the same time.

"Okay and for you guys?" She asked

"The burger." They both answered.

"Okay. Anything else?" She asked looking at Troy looking Seductively.

"No. Were good. Bye now." I replied rudely. Waving my hand bye. Troy squeezed my hand telling me to calm down. The waitress turned around and walked away.

"Gabi?" My dad asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What was that?" My dad asked me. Before I could answer my mom did.

"She's jealous that the waiter was trying to flirt with Troy." My mom said.

"No. I'm not." I told her.

"Hunny. I pretty sure you were." My mom said.

"So. She was trying to seduce him while I was sitting here." I replied.

My parents just laughed a little.

"It's okay baby. I think it's hot and sexy." Troy whispered into my ear which made me shiver.

"So. When have news." My dad said.

"What?" I asked. I then picked up my drink.

"I'm pregnant." My mom announced. I spit out my water and it went all over Troy.

"Eww. Baby." Troy whined.

"Sorry sorry." I said. I picked up some napkins and helped him try to wipe his shirt.

"It's okay." He said. When every one got over the shock we decided to try again.

"So your pregnant?" Troy asked

"Uhh. Yeah." My dad said.

"Like with a baby?" I asked.

"Well. Yeah that's usually what it is." My mom answered.

"So what do you guys think about it?" My dad asked rubbing my moms stomach.

"Congrats." Troy said.

"Aww. This is so exciting. How far along are you?" I asked.

"Uhhh. September 5th. So about 12 weeks." My mom concluded.

"Ohh Okay. Wait Eww. That was the day I got into a fight." I said and shuddered at the thought of my mom having sex.

Then my eyes widen at a thought. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said and got up to go to the bathroom. When I got back the food was served we ate and talked more.

It was now 9:00 pm. I was just washing my face. Troy was already in my bed waiting for me. I splashed water on my face. I then walked into my bedroom and saw Troy laying down with his eyes closed. I climbed in the bed and saw his eyes open.

'Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Are you okay with your mom having a baby?" Troy asked me.

"Well. Yeah, I mean the baby crying all night long, changes and feedings. That's a lot of work. That's gonna be hard" I concluded looking up at Troy.

"Baby. Your making it seem like you're the one pregnant." Troy said chuckling jokingly. I just looked down. When Troy noticed I wasn't laughing his eyes widened.

"Your not pre-pregnant are yo-you?" Troy asked nervously.

"Well. I don't know. I guess I'm late." I said nervously.

"Late? Like how late, a day, a week?" He asked me.

"A month." I said and watched Troy Shudder.

"Shit! I thought you were on the pill." Troy exclaimed.

"I was and still am. It could happen though." I said.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Pretty sure, but we should get a test tomorrow. Okay?" I asked him.

"Uhh. Yeah." He replied. I sensed he was scared and it just made me cry.

"I'm sorry!" I said and got up and tried to leave the room to be pulled back by Troy who wiped my tears.

"Stop baby. No tears. Whatever happens I'm here. I always be here." Troy said and pulled to him and we laid down in the bed till we both fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shinning in. The thought of last night flooded back in to my head. I started to get up and noticed Troy was still sleeping. I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower. I immediately ran to the toilet and vomited. I got up and brushed my teeth. Ii walked back into my room to get dressed. Troy was still sleeping. I picked out a pink bra with a matching thong and put it on. I then grabbed some shorts and a white tube top. I blow dried my hair. I let it stay curly. I then saw Troy start to stir awake.

"Hey babe." I said walking over to him.

"Hey." He said still sounding asleep. He picked up his head to give me a kiss and I felt something in my throat. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Troy looked confused till he heard me vomit. He then came running in the bathroom and held my hair while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked softly. I nodded my head 'yes'. I stood up out of Troy's embrace and walked towards the sink. I brushed my teeth.

I looked up at Troy. "We need to buy a pregnancy test today." I said.

He closed his eyes then opened them. "Okay. We'll go get one. I'm just gonna take a shower." He told me and walked in the bathroom.

Troy and I are now downstairs in the kitchen drink some juice. Both of us showered and ready to go.

"Hello kids." My mom greeted coming in the kitchen. A kid is the last thing I feel like right now.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Are you guys hungry?" My mom asked us.

"Uhh no." I said looking at Troy.

"Oh. Okay. What are you guys doing today?" She asked us.

"Nothing much. Just gonna hang out with the gang later." I told my mom.

She looked at me the back at the coffee pot waiting for a cup. "Okay." She said.

"Were gonna go. Bye mom. Tell dad I said bye too." I said.

"Bye Troy, Gabi." She said as we walked out of the kitchen. We walked towards my car and Troy opened my door.

"Thanks." I said He nodded and closed the door once I got in. He got into the drivers side.

"Uhh. Where do you buy pregnancy tests at?" Troy asked me quietly.

"Ohh. Umm. At Walgreens or CVS." I told him, He nodded his head and we drove in silence. It wasn't a very comfortable one either. Actually is was quite awkward. I kept glancing at Troy to see he was deep in thought. When we pulled up outside of Walgreens we both got out silently. Troy laced our fingers together and kissed my head.

"We'll get through this." He whispered to me. I nodded my head and we walked into the store. We walked towards the toiletry aisle. We waked down till we say pregnancy tests. Their were about 15 to choose from.

"Which ones to we get?" He asked me.

I shook my head. " I have no idea." I told him. He grabbed a basket and we put about 12 in their. Different kinds and all. We check out and went back to Troy's house.

When we walked into the door I made sure that they brown paper bag was in my purse before walking in.

"Hey kids." Mr. Bolton greeted us. Again their they go with the kids thing.

"Hey dad. Hey ma." He said looking at his mom sorting through papers for work.

"Hey Hun. Hey Gabriella." She said.

"Are you thirsty?" Troy asked me.

"Uhh. Yeah." I said and he handed me a bottled water.

"Were gonna go watch TV." Troy said and we went up to his room and into the en suit bathroom. I dumped out all the pregnancy tests on the sink and looked at Troy.

"Uhh. Do you want me to wait out here?" He asked me.

"No. Please stay." I asked him. He nodded his head and walked over to me.

I opened the box and sat on the toilet. "Which end do I pee on?" I asked Troy.

"Don't look at me. I've never did this before." He said. When we finished all 12 we sat on his bed and waited.

"How long do we have to wait?" Troy asked me.

"Uhh. About 3 minutes. I set my phone." I said. He nodded his head.

"You know if the tests come out positive or negative I'm gonna be here, right?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, and I love you so much." I said."I love you too baby." He said. Then the timer went off.

Troy and I both stood up. "Well. Here goes nothing." He said and picked up a pregnancy test.

**A cliffy eh?**

**Sorry I'm sooo Late(;**

**Haaa. Not that way.**

**LOL! Anyway. **

**Here it is.**

**I hope you like it =]**

**Review pleasee!**

**Mariahh(:**


	9. I'm not even Ready

**Chapter 9**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

We both looked at them all.

"Okay. Well. We have 7 positive and 5 negative." Troy said quietly. I just nodded my head.

"So what do we do? I mean like should we go to the doctor or something?" Troy asked me.

"Uhh. Yeah. Can you set me an appointment for tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I sat on his bed.

"Yeah. Umm. I'll be right back okay?" He asked me. I just nodded his head. I just sat their thinking 'what if I'm pregnant? I'm only 17. I still want to go to college. Uhh. If the doctors say I'm pregnant I'm in deep shit.

"Okay. Um. Well we have an appointment tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning." Troy told me.

"Wait, we have school tomorrow." I told Troy.

"I know baby. That was the only time left. We need to go. so we will just skip tomorrow, okay?" Troy said.

"Okay." I said. I then threw away all the pregnancy tests in Troy's trashcan.

"Well. What do we do now?" Troy asked me.

"Uhh. Just wait." I told him.

It was now about 3 hours later, about 5 in the evening. We were on our way to meet the gang at 'Applebee's' for a karaoke night.

We sat down in a booth.

"How are you guys?" Shar asked us.

"Were good. Been busy. How about you?" I said.

"Fine." She said and we just sat their taking, listening to other people singing.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waitress asked. Her name was Sarah.

"Beer please." Chad said.

"I'll have a vodka sunrise." Kim said.

"Another beer." Zeke told her.

"Uhh. A strawberry dackery." Shar said.

"A beer." Troy told her.

"Umm. Just a water. Thanks." I told her, not wanting to drink if I am in fact pregnant.

"Okay. They'll be here in just a minute." She told us and left.

"Why aren't you drinking anything?" Shar asked me. Ughh. Now I have to tell her. Troy, Chad, and Zeke are all talking leaving us girls to talk.

"Well. I'm late." I told her quietly.

"For what?" Shar asked stupidly.

"Oh my god Shar. She thinks she's pregnant." Kim told her.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. The boys looked over at us. Troy just smiled and winked at me before going back into his conversation. They then went over to the bar.

"Shh! Okay. I think I'm pregnant." I told her.

"Well. How late are you?" She asked me.

"A month." I said quietly.

"Ohh, Gabi. You'll be okay." She said hugging me.

"I know. We have an appointment tomorrow at 10. So were gonna miss school." told them.

"Oh. What are you gonna do if your pregnant?" Kim asked me.

"Well. I'm not ready to be a mom, so I would probably get an abortion. I would want to keep it, but I'm not gonna be selfish like that. I'm gonna think what's best for the baby. I don't know maybe adoption. I know I'm no where ready to be a mom." I told them.

"Aww. Listen, whatever you decide to do I'm gonna back you up. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." Shar told me.

"Aww. I love you guys so much." I said and started crying. They just started to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" Shar asked frantically. I started shaking my head.

"Go get Troy!" Shar told Kim. Kim then got up and ran to the boys.

"Troy! Troy!" She said running over to him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella! She won't stop crying." Kim told him.

He jumped up. "What!" He said and ran over to me taking me in his arms.

"Baby! What's wrong?" He asked me while he rubbed my back.

"I don't know." I told him while trying to wipe my tears.

"Do you wanna go home Hun?" He asked me.

"Whatever Troy. Just leave me alone." I told him moving from his grasp.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Just go away." I told him.

"Baby-" Troy started to say.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I said hugging him.

"Umm. Okay." Troy said.

"Shar were just gonna go." Troy told Shar. She just nodded her head hearing the outburst minutes earlier.

"Just.. Be careful guys." Shar told us.

"Buy guys." Kim, Zeke, Shar, and Chad all said.

"Bye." We replied. After we got in Troy's car we started driving towards Troy's house.

"You okay baby?" Troy asked me intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him.

"Well.. Actually… Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything." He said.

"Umm. Can we get ice cream? Please?" I asked him.

"Sure baby." He said chuckling a little. We pulled up at the 'Ice Cream Club' and got out.

"What kind do you want?" Troy asked me.

"Uhh. Chocolate please!" I told him.

"Um. Can I get two chocolate cones please?" He asked the lady she rung it up.

"That will be 6.87." She told us. I was about to give her a ten when Troy gave her a Twenty.

"Troy!" I whined he just got his change and gave me my cone and we went back out to the car.

"Why won't you ever let me pay for stuff?" I asked him.

" 'Cause I'm the guy, baby. I'm supposed to. Anyway, I like buying things for you." Troy told me.

"Okay. I get it." I said while we pulled into Troy's driveway. Troy got out and opened my door and helped me out.

"Thanks." I said and he just nodded his head 'Your welcome'. When we got inside we saw Christina and Jack sitting on the couch holding Mia.

"Hey ma, dad." Troy said walking over to the other couch holding my hand and we sat down.

"Hey Troy, Gabi." They both said in unison.

"Hi, Kris, Jack." I said using Mrs. Bolton's nickname.

"Where's Miley?" Troy asked.

"Up stairs. I think she's sleeping. She hasn't been down in a while." Jack told us.

"Oh, and Troy do you mind watching Mia tonight and Miley. Were gonna go out and then get a hotel room." Christina said.

"Okay." Troy said his parents got up and handed me Mia.

"Imma go see Miley real quick. C'mon Brie." Troy said and we walked upstairs. We heard music blasting and Troy knocked on the door. No answer. Troy opened the door and went mad. I thought he was gonna kill someone.

"Shit." A guy said with Miley.

"What the fuck is going on?" Troy asked madly. Their in only their underwear and bra were Miley and her boyfriend Nick. They were making out heatedly and if Troy hadn't come they probably would have had sex.

"Um. Nothing Troy. W-we were j-ust k-issing." Miley stuttered shockingly 'cause she got caught.

"You!" Troy said and pointed at Nick and was about to go and get him.

"No babe. Stop." I said holding on to his bicep. Troy went to the iPod player and stopped the Music. "Both of you downstairs. Now!" He said and we left the room.

"I'm gonna go and put Mia to bed." I told him ad went to Mia's room to put her down.

"Night baby." I said and left the room. I went downstairs to see Troy sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Their coming." I said as I watched Nick and Miley come down the stairs.

They sat down opposite from us.

"What were you guys doing?" Troy asked them.

"We were just kissing. We weren't going to do anything else." Miley told us.

"Miley you have no idea how hard it is to stop once you start." I told her softly.

"I really wasn't gonna go that far. I promise." She said. Mia then started crying."Imma gonna go check on her. I'll be back." I told Troy and went upstairs.

**(Troy's Prov)**

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? It's not like your not having sex." Miley said to me.

"Yeah, I know. That's not the point." I told her.

"Then what is?" She asked me.

"I just don't want you having fun now and then in a month found out you might be pregnant and having to go doctors appointments. Take it from me, okay? I know what its like to have to worry about all that. I still wanna go to college. I'm not ready and neither are you." I told Miley. I'm not ready to have a baby and I'm pretty sure Gabi's pregnant. I'm in deep, deep shit.

"Troy. Calm down. I was just kissing Nick. Your not my dad." Miley told me and sat back down next to Nick.

"No, but I am your big brother and I'm supposed to look at for you. Miley, Your not ready to have sex and the consequence is comes with." I told her harshly. "I'm not even ready." I added more softly.

"Is that how you really feel Troy?" I heard someone ask me and turned around and saw Gabi there crying. She turned and ran.

"Shit. Brie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I said running after her.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

When I got up to Mia's room I saw her standing up in her crib crying.

'What's up baby?" I asked her. She just kept on crying. I picked her up.

"Shhh. Go to sleep." I said rocking her back and forth. I sat down n the rocking chair in her room.

"You know, I might be pregnant too. I'm scarred. I'm not ready for a baby. If I am pregnant I'm gonna keep it. I can't get rid of something so cute like you. I'm just worried about Troy. I mean he's 17 year old boy. I know he's not ready. I'm just gonna hope everything falls into place. Look I'm going crazy talking to a 6 month old little girl." I said looking down at her. " And you fell asleep on me. C'mon I thought we were having a heart-to-heart conversation over." I joked and giggled slightly.

I then got up and put her in her crib. "Night sweetie." I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I quietly closed her door a little and made my way back downstairs. I was half way down when I heard Troy talking and it made me stop walking.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it? It's not like your not having sex." Miley said to Troy.

"Yeah, I know. That's not the point." He told her.

"Then what is?" She asked Troy.

"I just don't want you having fun now and then in a month found out you might be pregnant and having to go doctors appointments. Take it from me, okay? I know what its like to have to worry about all that. I still wanna go to college. I'm not ready and neither are you." Troy told Miley. I knew Troy is scarred but is sounds like he's regretting everything.

"Troy. Calm down. I was just kissing Nick. Your not my dad." Miley told Troy and sat back down next to Nick.

"No, but I am your big brother and I'm supposed to look at for you. Miley, Your not ready to have sex and the consequence is comes with." Troy told her harshly. "I'm not even ready." Troy added more softly.

"Is that how you really feel Troy?" I asked him tears poring down my face. He turned around and his eyes widened once he saw me. I ran to a guest room.

"Shit. Brie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Troy said running after me. I just went to the door and slammed in his face and locked it.

"Brie baby." Troy said knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He added.

"Yes you did." I said sitting on the bed crying.

"No. I didn't baby. I'm sorry. Please open the door." Troy said softly. I opened the door a little "Fuck off Troy!" I said harshly and slammed the door in his face again. I heard Troy groan a little and foot steps walking away and sighed.

**(Troy's Prov)**

I just walked away. I saw Miley and Nick in the living room kissing.

"Dude. You better go." I said and sat down between them.

"Troy!" I heard Miley hiss.

"It's okay Miley. It's getting pretty late. I'll see you later." Nick said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye." She said.

"So he's your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"No. Were just friends." She told me.

"Oh. Okay." I replied looking at her weirdly. Yeah their 'just friends' yeah right.

"So what happened to Gabi?" She asked me.

"Oh. She's mad at me." She looked at me like a was stupid.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. "I thought all girlfriends told their boyfriends to 'fuck off' when their madly in love." She added giggling slightly.

"Uhh. Yeah." I said.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We think Gabi's pregnant." I told her not looking at her.

"Oh. Troy. Your gonna be okay. Just remember that." She told me giving me a hug.

"I hope so. Oh, and one thing. Please don't tell mom and I won't tell her about earlier, deal?" I asked her.

She gave me a hug. "Deal. I'm gonna talk to Gabi for you." She said and got up."Thanks." I said and watched her go upstairs.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

I just sat on the bed crying. Crying? Yep and I have no idea why at all. I just feel like I need too. I then heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away Troy. I don't want to talk to you." I said assuming it was Troy.

"Should I be insulted that you thought I was Troy? I heard Miley ask me. I got off the bed and quickly unlocked the door and let her in. She shut it and locked it.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I actually have no idea why I'm crying." I said wiping my eyes. She just gave me a hug.

"Troy told you didn't he?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said we then sat down on the bed and started talking about random girl stuff. All I remember was laying down and falling asleep.

**(Troy's Prov)**

It has now been about an hour and half and Miley is still in the room with Gabi and the doors locked.

I then saw Miley come out quietly and put her finger to her mouth telling me to 'shush'.

"Is she okay?" I asked her.

"She's asleep. You might as well just get her and bring her to your room. I know your gonna do that anyway. Night." She said and I just smiled."Night." I said softly going into the room and saw Gabi laying their on the pillow with her hand on her belly. I went over to and picked her up bridal style and carried her quietly toward my room. When I opened the door and sat her down on the bed I saw her stir.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

I shook my head. "Their's no reason to be sorry. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean that." I told her and she just kissed me and we laid and bed thinking about the doctors tomorrow and everything hat comes after."I love you." She said falling asleep.

"I love you too." I said back falling into a nice sleep with my beautiful girlfriend.

**I hope you like it(:**

**More of a filler.**

**Anyway, I wanna say thanks for all the reviews.**

**It means a lot.**

**Mariahh(=**


	10. I told you to be careful!

**Chapter 10**

**(Gabi's Prov)**

I woke up the next in Troy's arms the next morning. I saw he was still sleeping and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 A.M. I turned around and saw Troy sleeping still. I got up, and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I got my Curler out of the bottom drawer that I left here. I just wanted to freshen up my curls a little. When I finished and walked back to Troy's room and saw him still sleeping. I went over to the closet and got out my jean skirt and a yellow tube top. I walked over to Troy's bed and saw him stir a little.

"Good morning." I said softly.

"Morning." He replied tiredly.

"You should get up and ready, okay babe?" I asked.

"Okay." He replied. He got up and walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then came back into the room and got dressed in some jeans and a white v-neck.

"C'mon babe. Let's go eat. It's already 7:00. Are appt is at 10:00 so we can go to mine. My parents won't be back till 12:00." I told Troy and we hold hands while walking out the door. We went into the kitchen and saw Miley texting at the table and Mia in her high chair eating.

"Good Morning." Jack and Christina said.

"Morning." Troy and I said in unison.

"Are you guys going to school now?" Jack asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Troy replied.

"Okay. I'll see you guys during free period work out. Bye." Jack said giving Miley a hug and kissing Mia and his wife on the cheek. He then left.

"Miley you need to go before your late. Anyway I think your rides here." Christina told her oldest daughter before we all heard a honk.

"Bye." She said running out the door.

"Okay. Sweetie. I won't be home till late. I'm working a double at the hospital, okay? Please watch out for Miley and Mia. I love you guys and the babysitter is here so please be good. Bye." Christina said running out the door.

"Bye." We said and told Mia and the babysitter 'bye' before going out the door and jumping into Troy's car and making our way to my house since my parents won't be home till 12:00.

It was now 9:45 and Troy and I are walking into the hospital for our appt. We walked toward the front desk and saw a lady that looked about 30 sitting at the desk filing papers.

"How can I help you?" The lady asked. Her nametag read 'Cindy.'

'Uhh. I have an appt. for Pregnancy Test. Should be under Gabriella Montez." I told her softly.

"Oh. Yes. For 10:00 correct?" She asked looking through some papers.

"Correct." I said.

"Here you go." She said handing me some papers. "Please fill these out and the doctor will be right with you." She said and went back to her work. Troy and I walked over to some seats and sat down.

"Baby stop." Troy said softly in my ear 5 minutes later putting his hand on my shaky knee.

"I can't help it. I'm nervous." I told him leaning into in embrace.

"I know baby. I am too." He said in my ear.

"A Miss Montez. Gabriella Montez." A nurse called out. We stood up and followed her to a room and I sat down on the bed while Troy sat in the chair nest to me, holding my hand.

"Hello. I'm nurse Sue and I'm just gonna check your weight and temperature." The nurse said and I just nodded my head. When she finished she stood up and wrote something down.

"Your good. Dr. Bolton or Dr. Villa will be with you shortly." She said and left the room after closing the door on here way out.

"Uhh. Dr. Bolton. Babe that's your mom." I exclaimed to Troy."Baby. I know. Let's just hope she doesn't come." Troy said.

We heard on knock on the door and a head pop in. "Hello." The doctor said I let out a breathe seeing in wasn't Dr. Bolton.

"Hi." I sad while she walked in and looked at the chart.

"Mr. Bolton, I saw you walk in and when I read the chart I decided to get it. Your lucky. You know if your mom was here she would kill you right?" She asked not looking up from my papers."Uhh. Yeah. Thanks Dr. Villa." Troy said.

"I told you to call me Sandra. Anyway. So this is the lucky girlfriend." Sandra said to us.

Yep. This is Gabriella. Brie this is Sandra my mom's friend." Troy said and we shook hands.

"Nice meeting you." I said.

"You too. Now, let's see what I can do for you." Sandra said.

"Well I home pregnancy test, and it came out like 7 positive and like 5 negative so to be safe. I need a pregnancy test.." I told her quietly.

"Okay. I'm just gonna ask you a couple of questions." I nodded my head. "How old are you?" She asked."16." I said.

"Birth date?"

"Uhh. December 14."

"Last period?"

"A month ago."

"Last time you were sexually active?" She asked again. I blushed again and looked at Troy. He sat up a little.

"Uhh. 5 weeks ago." Troy answered for me."Okay. I just need to run a few test. I'll be back."

About 45 minutes later after all the tests we did and got the results we then decided to just hang out and just skip the rest of the day after the shockinng news we received.

**(Christina's Prov [Troy's Mom])**

"Hey Sandy." I greeted her sitting down at the lunch table."Thanks for taking my 10:00 appt. I was just so busy." I apologized.

"It's okay. It was no trouble at all." She said sincerely.

"Anyway. How was it?" I asked.

"Uhh. You know. The usually." She replied nervously.

'_Beep Beep.'_

"Aww. My lunch is over. I got to go." I said and got up an walked over the charts and looked over all the patients that's been here since I'm head of all doctors. One particular named caught my eye.

A Montez, to be more specific a 'Gabriella Montez.' I pulled our her file and read over it. What? Pregnancy test? That's crazy. I picked up my phone and dialed a number of a very close friend.

"Hello." I heard the reply.

"Hello Maria, It's Christina." I said.

"Oh Hey. How are you?" She asked me."Wonderful. How about yourself?" I asked.

"Oh just marvelous." She replied.

"That's great, but actually have some shocking news." I told her.

"Oh really. Does this have anything to do with Gabi and Troy?" She asked and I laughed a little.

"Yes. Well it seems someone came down for a pregnancy test." I told her and heard her gasp."Are you serious?" She asked me."Dead serious." I replied.

"Oh no. What are we gonna do?" She asked me.

"You guys come over for dinner and see if they come clean and tell us. We should just see how long it takes them to do it." I answered.

"Okay. How does 6:00 sound?" She asked me.

"Perfect. See you then." I answered. A few hours later I clocked out after telling jack about dinner. I got in the car and went home to change and make dinner.

**(Gabi's Prov)**

I got a call from my mom saying were having dinner at the Bolton's for dinner. Troy and I drove back to his house and saw both of our dad's sitting in the living room watching a game. I walked into the kitchen to see Miley and Mia sitting down at the bar watching their mom and best friend cook.

"Hey." "Sup." We both greeted at the same time.

"What are you gangster now?" Miley asked while Christina and Maria giggled at the interaction between brother and sister.

"Of course." Troy stated.

"Wow." She said.

"Okay that's enough Troy." I said giggling.

"Dinner time." Christina said.

Everyone got seated around the table. The adults started talking leaving Miley, Troy and I to talk.

"So how's the love life?" I asked her.

"Eh. it's getting there." She replied.

"Oh, yeah. With who?" Troy asked her.

"Uh Nick. And what about you? I'm pretty sure you have absolutely no life." She challenged him.

"Oh. Really. Here's my life." Troy stated pointing at me."Aww. Babe, your so sweet." I said and we kissed.

"Okay guys break It up. Some of us are actually trying to keep our dinner down." Miley said and the whole table started laughing.

"Not funny." Troy mumbled cutely.

"I know hunny." I said rubbing his stomach.

"So Troy. Where were you free period. You missed workout." Jack asked his son.

"Oh. Yeah. I had a ton of homework to get down." Troy told him. Jack seemed to buy it."Since when do you do homework?" Miley muttered under her breathe 'causing to kick her foot under the table.

"Anyway. How was school guys? Maria(Gabi's Mom) asked us.

"Great. There was this new kid named Demi. She seemed kinda cool." Miley stated.

"That's good." Christina said.

"Gabi. What about you?" David (Gabi's dad) asked me.

"Fine." I answered a little too quickly.

They all looked at me weirdly. "Okay." Maria said.

"How about you Troy?" Christina asked.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh." He answered.

"Miley, can you please take Mia up to your room. We need to have a little talk." Christina told Miley. Miley just got up and walked to her room with Mia on her hip. I looked over at my dad and he looked just confused as me.

Then it all clicked.

Hospital, Pregnancy test. Oh. We are totally screwed.

"Talk about what?" David and Jack asked at the same time.

"Uh-" Troy started to say.

"And don't you think about lying to us." Maria said sternly. I looked at Troy and motioned for him to do it and he kept making me do it.

I Kicked his leg hard. "Oww. Brie." He whined and looked up at me. 'Tell them.' I mouthed to him. He nodded his head.

"We went to the hospital for a pregnancy test." Troy said.

"WHAT?" Jack and David screamed at the same time.

"Shit." Troy muttered.

"What was the results?" Maria asked quietly.

"They said that I could've been pregnant for like a week or something or it was just a false positive. I'm not pregnant though." I answered.

"I though you were still a virgin." David stated.

I scoffed. "As if." I said.

"When?" David asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When'd you lose 'it'? David asked.

"Oh. I don't really remember." I lied to him.

"Don't lie to me. Troy! How old were you?" David said sternly.

"Uhhh 16." Troy said quietly.

"With who?" Jack asked him.

His eyes motioned towards me. "Her." Troy said.

"I still thought you were a virgin." David said to me.

"Hunny. Why were you not being careful? I put you on birth control for a reason." Maria stated looking over at me.

"What? You knew they were having sex?" David asked.

"Well. Yeah." Maria said sheepishly.

"Did you know?" Jack asked his wife.

Christina put her hands up in defense. "I told them to be careful." She exclaimed.

"I can't believe this. My own daughter was having sex behind my back." David exclaimed.

I started crying. "I'm sorry okay. I don't know what else to say. I'm not pregnant. Just leave me the fuck alone." I exclaimed running up the stairs to Troy' s bedroom.

"Can you just leave us alone. You made her fucking cry. Good going." Troy spat out at them. "Baby!" He cooed running after me.

I opened the door after Troy knocked on it. I jumped into his arms. "Shhh, Baby. I got you." Troy said softly in my ear.

"Why a-are they a-acting like I'm on d-drugs or s-something." I stammered.

"No baby. Their just shocked." Troy said softly, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry." I said crying softly now.

"Baby no. Theirs nothing to be sorry for.

"Yes there is. I'm sorry for everything." I said.

"Stop okay. It take two baby. It's not just your fault. Both of our fault." Troy whispered calmly in me ear.

"I know. They.. Just…Ughhh. They make me so mad." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, hanging on him for life.

"I know baby, I know. How about we get you to bed. You look tired." Troy said bringing me over his closet and getting some blue basketball shorts with a white tank top, that I left here.

"Here sweetie go change." Troy said and handed me my clothes. I grabbed the clothes and change into them. I then started shivering.

Troy came over to me and hugged me. "Are you okay?" He asked softly in my ear.

"Uhh. I'm kinda cold." I told him. He nodded his head and went back into his closet and came out with a red sweatshirt saying 'Wildcat' on the front with the word 'Bolton on the back and the number 14 under it.

"Here you go baby. Put this on." He told me. I put it on while Troy changed out of his pants and shirt and got down to his boxers and got into bed with me. I laid my head on his chest ad closed my eyes while he put his arms around me.

"Night baby." He whispered right before I fell asleep.

**Okay.**

**Here it is.**

**I think this one was earlier then usual.**

**Hehe(:**

**I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews.**

**They mean the world to mee.**

**Happy Thanksgiving ****(:**

**Mariahhh =]**


	11. Sparks Fly:

**Chapter 11**

(Gabi's Prov)

The next day I woke up a little and noticed I was in my own room. I kept my eyes closed I reached over my side to feel an empty pillow where Troy once was. I rolled over and saw a note with my name written on it. I noticed I was in my room, too.

_Hey baby,_

_Sorry I wasn't there to see your beautiful face,_

_when you woke up._

_I brought you home earlier._

_You never woke up;_

_Sleppy Headd(:_

_How about dinner later?_

_I love you baby._

_XXXX Wildcat_

This made me smile. I quickly got up and found my phone and texted my boo.

'_Hey boo!_

_Thanks._

_The note made me smile(:_

_Oh and Yes!_

_G'_

'_Hey baby._

_Welcomee(:_

_Aww. I'm glad._

_Yes?_

_T'_

'_Dinner?_

_G'_

'_Oh. Yeah. _

_I'll pick you up at 6 eh?_

_T'_

'_Yeah that sounds good._

_G'_

'_Alright,_

_I love you gorgeous _

_T'_

'_I love you too boo_

_G'_

I got up after throwing my phone on my bed and walked to my en suit bathroom. I quickly undressed and hopped in to the warm shower. After washing my hair and body I jumped out and grabbed a light blue towel sitting on the counter and wrapped it against myself. I dried my hair and left it curly. It was more curly then usual.

I walked back into my room and sat at my makeup table and put on some black eyeliner, and some purple eye shadow and topped it off with some pink lip gloss.

I walked into my closet and pulled out some white skinny jeans and a purple and white floral top. I put on my dark purple pumps and looked in the mirror. After walking over to get my phone and put it in my back pocket I ran down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and nearly froze when I saw my dad sitting at the bar with a paper in his hand and a cold stare on his face. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Hi mom, daddy." I greeted sitting down at the table drinking some orange juice and eating a banana.

"Morning Gabi." My mom greeted me with.

"Gabriella." My dad said not looking up from his paper. Uh Oh. Gabriella? Full name. That means business and that he is still mad at me. Well, what did he expect? I was gonna be a virgin till marriage. Who can wait? It's really hard. At least I love him, and I'm not having some random one night stand's. He's my everything. I can't live without him.

"I'm gonna go and.. Um. I have to go." I said and got up and went to my room. I opened the door and just started crying. Since when did my dad hate me? Oh yeah, since last night when he finally found out that I was having sex, almost pregnant, and I guess doing it behind his back. What did he want? Oh yeah, I would just walk up to him "Guess what dad? I'm having sex with Troy and he's great at it." I said out loud still crying. I'm pretty sure that's not something he would've wanted to hear. I then grabbed my guitar and just messed around with a couple a cords. I then started plying a song that reminded me of mine and Troy's relationship.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

_'Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly._

When I finished I put my guitar down and heard someone clapping. I looked up to See Troy leaning on the threshold of my balcony door's.

"Beautiful." He commented and sat next to me on the bed and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thanks." I murmured. "It was about you." I told him and saw him smile bigger.

"I'd hope so." He said in a joking manner. "You did really good." He said turning serious. "Come here and give me a big kiss." He said and opened is arms. I crawled over and sat in his lap. We then started making out.

"Your so sexy baby." Troy said kissing my neck. "T-troy!" I managed to moan out. I started to take his shirt off, he noticed and did the rest for me. We carried on kissing. I then started taking off my own shirt leaving me in my bra. I laid him down on the bed and started kissing his neck. Troy's hand was about to unclasp when the door swung open. We froze.

"What the hell!" My dad hissed. I jumped off of Troy and scrambled to get my shirt; Troy did the same. "Get dressed, both of you and downstairs!" He exclaimed and slammed the door forcefully.

"Ughh! I am totally grounded." I said getting up and grabbing my shirt and putting it over my head. "Sorry baby." Troy said putting his own shirt on.

"Don't worry about it." I told him, kissing his cheek. "Lets go!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs and sitting on the couch.

"I'm so-" I said and was cut off by my dad. "Don't talk. Just listen." He instructed and closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again a moment later.

"Why?" The only think that came out of his mouth. "Why what?" I asked in a confused voice. "Why are you having sex? Your not old enough for the responsibility for it." He stated and sighed. That just makes me mad.

"What! I'm having sex 'cause I love him and he loves me. I'm totally old enough for the responsibility that comes with it. That's why I'm on birth control _and _we use condoms." I told him, my voice rising.

"That's obviously not enough if you got a pregnancy scare." David said standing up as that would prove a point.

"I'm not pregnant so get over it. It happened. It's done and theirs nothing you can do about it." I stated matter of factly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, then I want you and Troy to take a break. No more seeing each other for a while. You guys are getting way to serious, and frankly I don't like it one bit." He said sternly.

"Seriously? You think _now _were getting to serious? We've been dating since fucking eight grade. We've been serious since like 10th grade. What do you want me to do?" I said getting very mad, standing up too. Troy tried to grab me but I jerked my hand away. I'm not gonna lose this.

"You live in _my _house, you live by _my_ rules." David said crossing his arms trying to make a point.

"You're right. Your house, your rules." I said getting up off the couch and going towards the stairs pulling Troy with me. "Where are you going?" Maria asked confused. "My room." I told them and went up the stairs and opened my door and flopped on my bed next to where Troy sat down.

"You okay?" Troy asked me. I nodded my head. "Fine." I replied.

"No your not. Come on baby, talk t-" Troy said but was cut off by his phone. He looked at it and sighed. I knew he had to go. "It's fine. Just go." I said getting up and walking over to my laptop and pulling up Microsoft Word so I can write and essay that was due on Tuesday for English. I started typing when I felt Troy's hand on my shoulder. "Please baby. It's Sunday. I have a practice. Umm. I call you later, okay?" He asked conforming it. I just shrugged a little and went back to typing.

Troy just sighed and walked towards the door and turned around and looked at me before walking out the door. I really don't wanna talk to anyone. My dad is like telling me to stop having a life. Okay so he didn't say those exact words but come on _Troy _and _Life _mean the same thing to me.

Two-thousand words later, I finished my essay on what's important to me. A lot of things are important to me but the top three would be:

1. Troy

2. Family

3. Friends

So yeah that's pretty much what I wrote about. I got up and searched for my phone. I noticed I had one missed call and one new message. The missed call was from Troy. The message was also from him

'Sorry I had to leave early.

We'll talk later?

Call me before you go to bed.

I love you(:

XX Troy'

I dialed the number I knew by heart and waited for the answer.

"Hey baby." Troy greeted.

"Hey. Sorry for being kinda bitchy earlier." I said putting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could search through some clothes.

"Baby it's fine. Anyway your birthday's coming up pretty soon." He said.

"Yeah if you think a month is pretty soon." I said picking out a shirt and putting up to myself and looking in the mirror.

"Yeah yeah. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Uhh just picking my clothes out for tomorrow and talking to you." I replied.

"What are you doing tomorrow? At like 7?" He asked me.

"Ohh. Umm. Nothing that I know of… Why?" I asked unsurely.

"Chad called me saying Shar and Kim wanted to go to Applebee's or something. They said something about it being a karaoke night or something and I just thought it'd be fun. You know to get out." He said. I giggled at his little rant.

"Yeah, we can go for a little while. It sounds like it'd be fun." I said.

"Okay. I got to go. Night baby and text me before you go to bed." He said.

"Bye babe, Good night." I said and we hung up the phone. I picked out a nice black tank top with a pink flowy top on top of it with some white skinny jeans with holes going up both legs with some black strappy sandals.

I went downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting in the living room. My mom is know about 5 months and is showing and you can tell she's pregnant. I went and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"What's up?" I asked casually. They looked at me before answering. " Just discussing some names and such." My mom answered. "That's cool. What do have in mind so far?" I asked. "For girl's I like Piper, Stella, Veronica, and Amira." I nodded my head and waited for my mom to continue. "For boy's I like Aiden, Cole, Zachary, and Kaden." My mom finished.

I looked over my dad. "What about you?" I asked him. He cleared his throat. "For a boy I like Charlie, Justin, Michael, and Ryan. For girl's I like Vanessa, Ashlee, Alexis, and Tess." He said. I thought for a moment. " I like Stella, Veronica, Tess, and Amira are my favorite for a girl. Aiden, Zachary, Justin, and Ryan are my favorite for a boy." I told them. They nodded their head.

"Well, Imma go to bed. I'm sleepy. Night." I said and my way upstairs after hearing a 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams'. I opened my bedroom door and walked over to my closet putting Troy's basketball shorts and a tank top that says 'Who said I had to be good all the time?'. I put on Troy's sweatshirt too. The best part was that it smelt like him.

I got into bed and grabbed my phone sending a text to Troy.

_Night babe. _

_I love Youu(:Call me in the morning._

_Xxx Brie_

_Sweet dreams baby._

_I love you too._

_Always._

_Xxx Troy_

The next morning I woke up a little late the usual. I had only 30 minutes to get ready before Troy would be here. I ran over to the shower trying quickly to take my clothe off so I could at least get a 5 minutes shower. When I got down I put on the clothes that I had picked out yesterday. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a water and an apple before saying a quick bye after hearing Troy honk his horn.

I grabbed my bag on the way out to his car. "hey baby!" He greeted giving me a hug and a kiss when I got in the car and sat down. "Hey!" I said. We stared our way towards east high. "Umm babe?" I asked a little hesitantly. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze before replying. "Yeah sweetie?" He urged for me to continue. "Do you think we'll be together through college?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile. "I have no doubt in my mind that we will." He said sincerely. "Do you really?" I asked. "I really do." he replied before we pulled up into east high's parking lot.


	12. I'm a Slave 4 youu

**Chapter 12**

(Gabi's POV)

I can't believe that little bitch would do that. I knew I didn't like her for a reason; Now I remember why.

Whoa, Wait.

You probably have no clue what I'm talking about, am I right?

Well let me explain to you what happened yesterday.

After Troy's and my conversation in the car everything was fine. All our friends were there and talking about the opening season basketball game this Friday…..

"_Hey guys!' Troy and I greeted walking over to our little group by the fountain._

"_Hey!" They all greeted._

"_So the basketball game coming up this weekend. Excited?" Shar asked the boys._

"_More like stoked." Chad said and we laughed. The bell then rung. We all grabbed our stuff and walked towards our lockers. I gave Troy a kiss before I went to mine and he went to his. On the way I saw people looking at me and whispering to the person next to them._

_That's kinda weird. I though to myself. After getting my stuff for 1__st__ period. I walked to Mrs. Darbus for homeroom. I sat down in my seat and watched Shar and Kim run in the classroom with wide eyes._

"_Whoa! Who's pregnant!" I joked. They just shook their heads and with out saying a word brought me over to the gym._

"_Gabi." Shar said softly._

"_Yeah?" I asked very confused now._

"_Maybe you should see this." Kim said and opened the gym doors before pushing me in gently._

"_SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. I looked around even more confused. It looked like the whole school was in the gym. I then saw a banner hanging up with the words on it; 'Congratulations on the baby.' _

_Okay. That's a funny one. NEWSFLASH. I'm not pregnant. I looked around and saw Troy, Chad, and Zeke come running in. Oh so NOW they decide to come._

_Troy walked over to me and handed me a note. "This fell out of my locker." He said and I gave him a weird look. He just shrugged his shoulders._

_On the cover it said 'To Troy and Gabriella.' I opened it up to see more Writing. _

'_Hey Gabi and Troy,_

_I heard the big news, and all I can say is WOW!_

_Who would of thought that little sweet Gabriella and Jock Troy would be having a baby. Congratulations! I'm so excited for you. I hope you like your surprise baby shower._

_Your bestest and greatest friend In the whole world,_

_Tay!'_

_I looked up at Troy before shoving the card to him and stomping off. I looked around for the one person I needed to talk to. I found her sitting on the bleachers with her friends Alyssa, and Zia. I hate all of them._

_I walked right up to her and put my hands on my hips. "We need to talk." I exclaimed with attitude. "Okay." She said cheerfully. _

_I walked towards the gym corner where no one was. "What do you wanna talk about?" She asked. "You know. Maybe the fact that I'm not pregnant and that you threw a fucking surprise baby shower for me and I'm not pregnant." I told her getting mad._

"_Whatever. I know you are. You can't hide it anymore." She said with attitude. "Congratulations!" she added cheerfully before walking away and turning back to her friends. _

"_Yeah congratu-fucking-lations to me." I muttered before walking back over to Troy and Shar crying a little. Troy saw my tears and immediately brought me into a hug. "Please don't cry. We'll fix th-" Troy said before the PA cut him off._

"_Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez to the Principles office. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez to the Principles office, thank you." The PA said. I groaned before grabbing Troy's hand and walking off the principles office._

_I knocked on the door when we got to the office. "Come in." The voice said._

"_Take a sit." Mr. Matsui said. Troy and I quietly sat down._

"_So who's idea was it to throw a baby shower, in the gym?" He asked. "Uh sir I found a note in my locker from Taylor Mckessie saying 'I hope you like the surprise baby shower'. Troy said._

"_So this was all Taylor?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said and added "But I'm not pregnant. I have no idea why she thinks I am."_

"_Okay. Thank you. You may leave._

So that was my day. Taylor told everyone I was pregnant and now every time I walk down the hall or something, people decide to ask me questions like. 'Your pregnant?' 'Did you cheat on Troy?' 'Who's the baby daddy?' 'Why would Troy have sex with you?'

Yesterday was not my best day. I'm standing in my room now getting dressed and waiting for Troy to pick me up and go to school where more people will throw questions at us. My parents are out of town for a month.

Yippee!

The door bell rung and I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey babe." I said running back up stairs. "Hey." He said walking I and closing the door and walked into the kitchen and got a water out of the fridge.

"I'm almost ready." I yelled down the stairs slipping on some flats and grabbing my bag. Troy just nodded his head. I skipped back down the stairs and ran into Troy. "Oh hey." I said. He just chuckled and kissed me before walking towards the door. "Okay. Let's go." I said and we drove to East High hoping today is better then yesterday.

I was standing at my locker, about to go to lunch. I put my stuff on my locker before heading off toward the cafeteria. I walked in and everyone stopped talking.

Okay 'weird', I though everyone was over yesterday and everything about my 'pretend' pregnancy. I then looked towards the stage to see Taylor up there with a microphone in hand. No one said anything. I just stood their knowing she was about to say something to me. Like I care.

"Gabriella Montez." She said. I looked at her weirdly before saying "Taylor Mekessie." She rolled her eyes before continuing.

"I challenge you to a sing off." She said. I just burst out laughing. "Are we really about to do this? Do you really want me to go Glee on your ass?" I said and just couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay if you don't accept the challenge then it just proves I'm better then you. At the end everyone here will clap for the best, and only the best." She said while I just rolled my eyes. I sighed. "Okay. Let's do it." Everyone started clapping. "Good luck you'll need it." She said bitchiness coming out. I gave her a fake smile. "Bitch." I muttered frowning.

I saw the gang walk in the cafeteria while I walked up the stairs to the stage. Troy gave me a weird look and I gave him one back saying 'you'll see'.

I was on one side of the stage and she was on the other side when the music started to play. She was gonna go first since this was one of her fabulous ideas. NOT!

She grabbed the mic and then started doing a little dance. You know the one I'm talking about. The one that screams 'dirty-sloppy-tramp'. she just started shaking her but like she's all that and a bag of chips.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what_

_I'm used to_

_Just wanna try u on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what_

_Good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets_

_So confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

When she finished, two people clapped; Her friend Mary and a guy that likes her big time Jeff and a couple of people. "Wow." I said. "You just proved me." I said evilly.

"Oh yeah." She said. "Yeah. That you kissed a girl AND you liked it. You go girl." I said and watched her face fall every one else 'ohhhhed'. "Fine lets see you do better." She said. "Okay let's go." I grabbed a mic off a stand and stood there for a minute when the music started to play.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. _

_And I need to do what I feel like doing. _

_So let me go and just listen. _

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. _

_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. _

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. _

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

I was walking back and forth on the stage; Shaking my booty every time, I would go down all the way to the floor and up. I looked over at Taylor while singing. She looked liked she wanted to jump my bones; I'd win, you know I would. Remember Kim? I'm pretty sure I won.

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOA _

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOOOA _

_Do you like it _

_Get it get it, get it get it OOOHHHH This feels good _

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. _

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. _

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? _

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

I started walking down the stairs and into the audience making sure to wink at the boys. I walked to a group of football players and stood on their table a little making sure to attract there eyes; Which for a record, Troy will not like at all. I jumped down their table and walked towards Troy's and our friends.

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_I just wanna dance next to you_

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_Are you ready_

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_Lets go_

_Like that _

_You like it_

_Now watch me _

I sat right on Troy so I was facing him while singing. Making sure his eyes followed my every move. I winked at him and turned around on his lap and gave him a little lap dance; Opps, my bad! I stood up real fast and started walking away shaking my but making sure Troy's eyes are on my ass.

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOA _

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOOOA_

_Get it get it, get it get it OOOHHHH_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_I just can't help myself _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_I just feel I let myself go _

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you. _

_Wanna see you move _

_I really wanna do what you want me to. _

_Uh Uh Uh_

I walked back onto stage and looked at Troy; Eyes wide open, mouth wide open. I looked Shar and Kim and they were watching me., loving what I'm doing. Chad and Zeke were like Troy. When Troy saw them like him, I saw him punch this in the shoulder and say something. It just made me grin even more.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_I just wanna dance next to you_

_To another time and place. _

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_Are you ready _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

_I'm a slave for you. Take that I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave It just feels right for you. It just feels good _

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. Baby _

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOA_

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOOOA _

_Get it get it, get it get it OOOHHHH _

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOA_

_Get it get it, get it get it WHOOOOOA_

_Get it get it, get it get it OOOHHHH _

_I'm a slave for you. Here we go now_

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. _

_I'm a slave for you. Here we go I won't deny it, Yeah_

_I'm not trying to hide it. _

_Like that_

By the end of the song I was panting and trying to catch my breath. I looked around at everyone. Troy, Chad, and Zeke stood up and started clapping. Everyone else saw them and started clapping as well. I then looked down at my outfit and noticed it kinda matched the song choice. I was wearing some boot cut jeans with holes all the way down them with a black tight corset top that you have to lace in the back and tie. I finished it off with a black dress jacket that also has to be laced in the back and left it open and a pair of black strappy stilettos.

I turned towards Taylor. "Looks like you lost." I said and watched her storm out of the café. I walked down the stage and towards out table and saw them all run to me.

"Wow. Oh my god. Who knew you can put on a show?" Shar asked smiling. "That was awesome." Kim said. I smiled at them before turning towards the boys. "Gab you look hot." Chad said with out thank you. I smiled. "Dude. That's my girlfriend hands off." Troy said slipping his hands around my waist. Chad and Zeke put their hands up before winking at me and turning towards their guys.

I looked at Troy and kissed him. "So?" I asked. "So?" He asked back confused. I rolled my eyes. "Did you liked it?" I asked again. "Like it? I loved it." He said and grabbed my hand and we walked towards the café doors. "Good."

"But let's talk about this outfit." He said and looked down at what I was wearing and I could see in his eyes that he like it but didn't want other people to see it. I just groaned as we walked out the café doors.

**Sorry about being so late on the chapter.**

**School started again since winter break and I had homework every night. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Britney Spears - I'm a slave 4 you.**

**Katy Perry - I kissed a girl.**

**Mariahh((:**


End file.
